


Don’t Tell Me That You Got a Good Thing for Me

by TxTiger



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Basically Evelynn vs a bunch of dorks, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Human/Monster Romance, It's pure chaos all over the place but they're having fun :D, Lots of memes and gays, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxTiger/pseuds/TxTiger
Summary: After a lot of tries Akali Tethi finally got a very lucrative job at the 5-star Legends Hotel.Everything seems to go smoothly as she is saving enough money to reach her dream, but as the famous singer named Evelynn steps into her life, everything will never be the same.A story about love, ambition, drama, humor (at the best of the author's capabilities), a very annoying narrator and how Akali will absolutely WRECK her workplace!The classic recipe for the cheapest romcom you can find at the bottom of your watching list (?)*chef's kiss*
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78





	1. Kali got a job, Kali go to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy everyone!  
> As I'm bravely venturing in this magical world of fanfictions, I have landed on the shores of Akalynn island. The spark that ignited my inspiration comes from the [Zedd & Kehlani - Good Thing] music video and boi oh boi my brain built this thing in a matter of seconds, so here I am to share my stupid stories with you! Also apparently I'm physically incapable of writing short stories, I dunno how many chapters this will have but it's just for pure relaxation and stuff like that. I will also sneak some easter eggs and references here and there lol
> 
> With that said I'll leave you at the first chapter of this crazy, weird story! See ya at the end for more notes! (･ω･)☆
> 
> P.S. dear lord I always fuck up with the publication date, I hope you can see this lol

**7.34 AM**

  
The display of the digital clock resting on the surface of the bedside shone the light silhouettes in direction of the bed.

That's the first thing Akali saw when her eyes cracked open, partly disturbed by the thin ray of light coming from the cracks of the shutters, silently urging her to wake up and start the morning in the best and relaxed way possible.

  
...Of course this is what would I say if Akali had a great and peaceful waking. This in fact, is not the case.

  
_"Are you really starting the intro right now!? Couldn't you just wait until I'm on the bus or something!?"_

  
A big, fluffy black ponytail with blonde streaks mixed in that sea of hair bounces in hurry around a generic small flat located in a generic building in the center of...a generic city that will be not named in this chapter...yet. Between one loud stomp on the floor after another, Akali slips into her uniform pants and slides her arms in a freshly ironed shirt, still warm to the touch; a black sleeveless jacket wrapped around her torso and one small bowtie to close the shirt's collar in an elegant fashion. The waitress of your dreams, dare I say.

  
_"Are you even listening to me? Are you going to describe every single movement I make?_

Yes, Akali, I am listening to you and yes, I am going to put into words your action. It is my job after all, can't you see the "Narrator" tag on my hat?

  
_"I can't even see you"_

  
...true. But you're going to stick with me for a while. So sit back and relax!

  
Akali groanes, shooting her arms up in the air and shaking her head in disbelief at the very weird entity who decided to nestle in her mind this morning, and who knows for how many more to come. The girl's ears pick up a loud ding coming from the toaster on the kitchen counter, one swift movement and she tosses the still burning slice of bread up in the air and catches it like a trained dog, wincing at the high temperature of the food against her skin. Usually at this time of the day she has a few minutes extra to at least fill her stomach with something more sophisticated (ramyun, yes, I know you're thinking it), but today is not most days. Her boss, Draven, a grumpy man with the horrifying hobby to shout at the top of his lungs even when he just speaks in a neutral tone, made sure to brainwash all his staff the night before, suggesting - no, threatening- everyone to be at the workplace at 8 o'clock sharp, to organize the main hall for the big event the hotel will host that very night.

Akali cringes at the thought of another (yes, another) lecture coming out of Draven's mouth. Admittedly she never paid too much attention to whatever words he spat, always ended up focusing on the pumping vein on his forehead, poor guy was always under so much stress. Oh, the vein of course, not her boss.

But now let's move on to our beloved belated waitress, who is... already out of the house and running to the bus stop. Hey, hey wait for me! I have a job too y'know and I don't get paid for it!

**7:46 AM**

Akali gives a brief look at her watch - _perfect_ \- she improved her dressing up skill so much not even Superman on steroids could ever beat her. She's jumping down the building stairs because she always thought the elevator was no match to her leg power, skipping four steps at a time and recklessly not avoiding break one ankle after a month she secured a very nice job. One minute and thirty-five seconds later she reaches the end of the stairs, bolting through the entrance door and following the path to the nearest bus stop, bumping into a poor elderly woman ready to beat her ass with a sock full of butter (don't ask) and a child who was way too short to be spotted.

There, two minutes and twenty-one seconds later the bus stop becomes visible to her eyesight, she smiles with determination filling her pupils, increasing her speed when one bus quickly approaches its destination. Akali leaves behind a trail of loud gonks as she zips zaps through running cars on the asphalt, flipping her medium finger to some drivers who honestly didn't really deserve it.

  
And finally, one tiny jump and she lets out a sigh of relief inside the bus, catching as much oxygen as she can and ignoring the stench of sweat that sails in that box of metal filled with people. Yikes. The bus finally sets off after the poor driver had an argument with a very rude elder man, y'know, the usual. Akali can't bring her eyes at ease as they keep jumping from her watch to the landscape out of the window in complete anxiety, so much that even her limbs have started to bounce on their own. But no, the waitress of our dreams is absolutely determined to keep her cool, otherwise her messy hairstyle would become even messier and if that happens she won't be able to cover the fact with a simple excuse such as "No I'm not lazy, that's just my style!". Yes, when Akali is stressed her hair becomes puffier than ever, which caused a lot of embarrassing moments in the past.

So in order to keep her mind from worsening the situation even further, she takes out her little worn notebook from her pocket and starts humming what it seems like to be a song written on those small pages (besides the stupid sketches of a carnivore unicorn and evil pixies - wow), making the most of her bouncy leg and try to force it to follow the rhythm playing in her mind. Thankfully that seems to work like the rest of the ride flows without problems; outside of the window the city view rolls like a movie tape, it's not extremely early that's for sure, but the streets are busy and the people run from one direction to another like little ants unaware of the focused gaze Akali fixes on them as she occasionally takes her attention away from the notebook, lost in thoughts.

**7:57**

Three minutes to doomsday. The odds seem to be in the favour of the protagonist (like always). Our hero bolts out of the bus not even two seconds after it stops at its destination, running like a chicken with its ass on fire chased by a bunch of hungry teenagers with cutlery in their hands and a napkin around their neck. Thankfully the hotel isn't too distant from her starting position, so this shouldn't be too hard.

**7:58**

Okay, I lied. Akali finally makes it to the Hotel front door, dodging every person in her way with the skill of a ninja but all her efforts meet their end when one short woman approaches her in the most frantic way, dressed still in a nightgown and holding a small bowl full of some sort of...animal food.

"Excuse me lass, but have you seen my little Nana running around? She's a small bunny, just the sweetest furball you'll ever meet! Apparently she knows how to open doors and she escaped my room ten minutes ago..."

"N-no ma'am I haven't I'm sorry, you can ask my colleague over there, maybe they saw him! I am quite sorry I'm in a hurry!" Akali nervously tilts her head to one side hoping to meet the eyesight of the woman at the reception while slowly taking more steps to widen the distance between her and the lady.

...but the lady doesn't give up and keeps following the poor girl. "You sure? Black and white fur pattern like a cow? Has one ear cut in half? Really loves to be angry at literally everything?"

"No ma'am I'm really sorry! CAITLYN PLEASE HELP THIS LADY OUT"

The woman in question is violently ripped out of her thoughts and ran toward the lady in distress, not having enough time to pay attention to Akali, who has already bolted toward the corridor and almost reaching her goal. Through the large aisles she accidentally bumps into a poor man who was just about to give his breakfast a hungry bite but the full force of the girl's body made him lose balance for a second, almost dropping his plate and the food, Akali doesn't pay attention to his shouting and the sentence "WATCH OUT I ALMOST DROPPED MY CROISSANT" fades into the background. There it is, the glass door. Multiple moving silhouettes are reflected behind the opaque glass of the two double doors, it's uncomfortably quiet around by that means that Draven has yet to arrive! HA! Take that Draven!

A wave of pride washes over Akali's mind as she opens the door with a big smile to welcome the big cheering crowd projecting straight out of her mind, loads of confetti thrown at the winner, balloons, flags, airhorns, half-naked ladies ready to hand out a gold medal and maybe some kisses (*wiggles eyebrows*) and aRE THOSE PUPPIES!? WOW, screw this I'm going with these fellas! Oh no wait I have a contract...yes- coff, moving on!

Akali quickly turns around to close the door and brings her gaze back to the real crowd, frantically spitting out words while she tries to fix the messy ponytail.

"Oh my god guys THIS is one hell of a morning, I can't believe I actually made it in time-"

Her tong twists and stops as soon as she realizes the uncomfortable silence coming from the others as they accompany their lack of words with owlish blinks full of panic. Ahri stands among them, trying to signal with quick movements of her pupils to look behind her. Akali freezes.

" _Oh fuck, I'm going to die_ "

Yes, Akali...probably. I will come to your funeral if that brings you some comfort.

**"TETHI!"**

And there it is. That deep, angry, annoying voice sends a horrifying chill around Akali's spine as her body freezes on the spot, clenching fists and gripping teeth as she prepared for the worst. Her head slowly rotates itself to witness the impending doom.

Draven stands behind her with some paperwork in hand, his elegant attire formed by a black suit and a red neck scarf complements with his black hair, kept backward and tightly close to his scalp with a disgusting amount of hair gel. The two long mustaches that frame his mouth and end just a little under his chin already caught the first drops of saliva as he spits words vehemently. Oh boi.

"IT'S 8:03. I TOLD YOU TO BE HERE AT 8 O'CLOCK SHARP."

"B-Boss!! Very good morning to you too...uhm c-come on I'm only three minutes late and--"

Draven tall figure stomps toward the poor girl with nostrils stretching and exhaling hair like a bull. Akali can feel the knot forming in her throat. As she gets ready to be eaten alive by that beast, her two eyebrows shot up is surprise as all the man does is shoving some papers he was grasping earlier in his hand right against her chest, his face leaning closer, so much she could see the super thin veins pumping blood even from his eyes. My god, this dude needs to get laid or something.

"Feeling cocky this morning huh?! Well you're lucky, Tethi, because I don't have time to deal with your bullshit excuses today. I got bigger fishes to fry. NOW GET BACK WITH THE OTHERS"

Akali quickly hastes where the others stand mentally sighing all the panic out of her head, Kai'sa is the first one to cross her eyes, with a sheepish grin Akali greets the chef as she smiled back with a soft giggle.

"OKAY SCAMPS. I called you here for a reason. We have a last minute event to organize and YOU will NOT screw this up, there's the Hotel reputation at stake here. I selected this small team to start planning and organizing because I know you won't throw a fuss about which color the centerpiece has to be. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT WHICH COLORS THE CENTERPIECE SHOULD BE. I thankfully have gotten _some_ papers here that explain in detail everything. They sent us specific orders on how to decorate the halls along with an order to dispose some fragile items that will be delivered in about 30 minutes in the hall. I want everything prepared by 6 PM, with not a single thing misplaced or the client will have my head. AM I CLEAR?"

Everybody nodded in panic, one dude named Ezreal is scratching the back of his neck in confusion.

"All good chief...uuuh what kind of event is this?"

Draven shot an angry look accentuated by his thick eyebrows toward the boy. "It's a charity event. Luckily for us the previous venue hosting it had some problems so we the uh _second choice_ to....save the day." He takes a piece of written paper from his pocket, signaling Ahri and Kai'sa to come closer.

"Ahri you will be supervising the hall decoration, I trust you'll do better than Jinx last year, that poor man ended up having to surgically remove the cork that got stuck up his ass _...ahem_ anyway, Kai'sa I have also been provided with a very detailed menu, I want you to look at it, call your team and be ready."

Kai'sa examined the instructions at the best of her capabilities while caressing her chin with a finger, her eyes grow wider the more words she reads.

"Wow, that's...an expensive menu this one."

"HA! We're a 5-star Hotel, Kai'sa, OF COURSE it has to be expensive. This client only wants the best of the best, so I expect perfection from all of you. Can't afford any mistakes. Or else..."

The grim gaze of Draven's brown eyes sails across the room, silently shooting threats to everyone caught crossing their path. No one answers, Kai'sa and Ahri simply nod in understanding. 

"Wonderful. I have other matters to attend to, I will check on your work in an hour."

And the large grump man disappears behind the door. A choir of sighs suddenly fills the room and gets quickly replaced by soft chatters, throwing ideas about who the client is. Akali scratches the back of her neck, piecing together those cryptic pieces of information and frowning in confusion.

"That's...weird. Wonder who this is. To keep the boss so on edge must be someone important."

"You really can't survive a day without being scolded by Draven eh?"

The soft voice of Lux cuts through Akali's thought, a playful smirk pokes our waitress' pride. Akali's hair slightly puffs.

"OH COME ON, I was THREE MINUTES late!! It's not my fault he loves to torture me!"

"Maybe it's because he has a crush on you?" Lux's eyebrows wiggle like worms, making pure disgust fill Akali's face. Ew come on Lux I ate ten minutes ago, you can't say that type of stuff at someone who has food in her belly.

"Oh fuck please don't tell me this even as a joke or I'll end up puking so much that I will be stuck cleaning the entire room for DAYS."

Akali pretends to puke and squeezes a small giggle from Lux accompanied by an "ew". Suddenly this lovely interaction is interrupted by multiple claps coming from Ahri, who places herself in front of the small crowd, her fluffy tail waggling at every step she takes. The beautiful white and blue dress she's wearing gently wraps her curves, making the image even more sensual, everyone is just captured by her beauty at this point.

"Okay everyone, you heard the boss. It's something important apparently so let's try to be a lot more organized than usual shall we? I will divide you into groups of three and I will assign a specific task. Oh and no Ezreal, my decision is final and you can't change teammates, try to question my judgment and you will be terminated." The young boy in question parts his lips but decides to not pry after hearing the threat, then the fox resumes.

"Let's see...Akali, Lux and Ashe will focus on setting the tables. Ezreal, Rakan and Lucian, you go to the entrance and wait for the fragile items to arrive and bring them here. Sona and Yasuo, you're with me on equipping the stage, a bit of early soundcheck won't hurt too. Kitchen department, please go with Kai'sa to start preparing the catering, buffet and you know the rest. The others will clean this room in every corner possible, I want it to be pristine and ready to be dressed up." the listing of groups then goes on briefly.

Everyone nods and silently fall back into the assigned group for what will be long hours of organization, work at high expectations, all followed by surviving the event in hope to find a polite clientele to please and serve for who knows how long.

Kai'sa claps her hands toward her teammates to earn their attention while giving one last glance at the piece of paper Draven gave to her, carefully slipping it into the pocket of her chef uniform. Before excusing herself to her domain, she gives one smirk toward Ahri, who still stands proud grinning at the staff that followed her speech without questions like soldiers.

"Look at you having fun at giving people orders"

Ahri's long ears twitch at the sound of the chef's voice, she grins back with as much smug as she can while she turns around with an elegant swirl, accompanying the gesture with a delicate flip of her blonde hair.

"Well that's because I'm a natural born leader babeh" one last smirk and fluttering eyelashes sends a shade of red creeping up on Kai'sa cheeks. The chef doesn't seem to pick a reasonable reaction other than sticking her tongue out before disappearing behind the glass door, followed by her helpers and sou-chefs.

 _Ah_ _yes,_ I love the smell of gay first thing in the morning.

Speaking of gay actually!

Akali stands next to Lux and Ashe, a bit confused by the situation but also grateful that she ended up with two friends she can work with without any trouble. Job is _quite_ easy, the specific instructions with an accurate and quite large organized list of guests make everything a little more difficult but thankfully it does come with a drawing displaying the various groups to be disposed of at the tables. Clearly whoever wrote this thought about giving instructions to utter morons. Ha! You don't know half of it.

Lux and Ashe are doing the same with the other pages, peeking at the list with devouring curiosity as their memory tries to tie a name to something they heard on Tv or on the internet. Maybe it could've helped in uncovering this whole client mystery.

"I recognize a few names." Lux starts. "Rich people, of course. These are producers, singers, hell some even important athletes! That's a super exclusive charity thingy for sure, damn."

Ashe scratches her cheek with a finger, not really caring too much for the details, it's just the same old thing anyway. After quickly making a mental photo of the list, she approaches some napkins gathered next to a basket with lots of silverware in it, folding each piece of cloth into a pristine flower shape and disposing it to a side of the table for later. Lux decides to pick up the heavier burden and with the list in one hand and eyes focused on the table where the plethora of elegantly written name tags to be put on the assigned seats are carefully piled up.

Lastly, Akali scans the table to find some pitchers, candleholders and other VERY FRAGILE crystals trinkets. She puffs out her chest with pride, lips stretched into a cocky smile as her hand reaches for one large candleholder. She has been trained to be a super skilled ninja goddamit, she can handle a few crystal thingies! [Insert super wise quote from Master Shen about balance or "be like Tigress from Kung Fu Panda" or some of shit]

While the rest of the staff carefully cleans every corner of the room, the glass door suddenly opens and a huge ass wooden box sealed by multiple metal locks slides into the room pushed by Rakan and Lucian as they both go back and repeat the gesture with two, three other boxes left in the corridor, just as big and heavy as the first one. Ezreal then shows up behind them, proudly lifting a small box with an expression that just says "oh yeah I'm helping too!"

Poor Rakan and Lucian bend over with hands rested on their knees as they inhale and exhale heavily to give their lungs a little ease after the effort. The last box is a lot heavier than the other ones.

"Thanks for helping, asshole." Rakan shoots a deadly look at the blonde boy.

"HEY I'm a fragile lad y'know! You two are a lot stronger." A shit-eating grin colors Ezreal's lips, all he gets is two deadly looks from his teammates.

"The hell are these?" Akali says while dashing in front of the box, followed by the other curious people.

"Well let's find out I guess." Lucian approaches the multiple locks, some _clicks_ and _clangs_ fill in the room much like the anticipation from the staff expressions. With a bit of strength the sealed top opens up, revealing a marble statue of a man in despair, the odd particular are the various large spikes modeled to make it seem they are piercing his body.

An orchestra of _Oooh_ reacts to the beauty (but also the creepiness) of the astounding piece of art, standing imponent just a little above everyone's line of sight. Now, nobody here is an expert of art history but it doesn't seem to be a replica of an already famous statue or anything. Ah, wait, the sign carved on the base of it tells it's actually custom made. Man, we're looking at probably what millions of bucks look if you put them all together.

"A MARBLE STATUE!?" Rakan is still panting, but the surprise squeezes out the little oxygen he managed to reclaim.

"Oh fuck that's amazing!" Lux carefully approaches the marble piece, studying closely the perfect anatomy carved out of that cold material, it feels _alive,_ as it could talk in any moment.

Others mimicked her, circling around in awe and taking in the delightful sight. "Open the other ones, I want to see!" Akali seems just as excited as everyone. Lucian nodded with partial curiosity too as another round of _clicks_ opens the next box. Another marble statue, of a woman this time, same custom piece, same spikes randomly sticking out of her body; the other boxes contain a statue of a horse and a warrior fighting a lion. Lucian then proceeds to the last box...the only thing that makes him jump out of his skin is the _thump_ that suddenly comes out of it. Oh no.

"The hell!?" He shouts, accidentally catching everyone's attention as they get close to the haunted wooden box, but still keeping some distance from it.

Silence falls on everyone, a little too spooked to say something, even more spooked after another couple of loud thumps send the wood to rattle a bit.

 _"_ Oh shit did we just landed in a very creepy affair, like human traffic or something? _GASP_ will we discover a tied man in the box or a moving corpse and then we all get involved in this big case about a serial killer who tortures and kill people right here in our Hotel!? I swear if I see a vampire Countess somewhere I'm going to faint." Akali thinks out loud, still eyeing warily the box, earning then a deeply confused look from everyone in the rooms. "What? It could be! Life is unpredictable" she replied the looks with a sheepish grin and a tinge of red coloring her cheeks.

Oh dear Akali, _it really is_. Also maybe you should stop with those conspiracy theories videos or tv shows of any kind.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKERS!" A very loud and angry voice boomed inside the wood walls. The voice is...familiar. It makes everybody sigh in relief at first, but it quickly gets replaced by confused and panicked expressions.

Lucian opens the door and jumps away from its position to avoid impact against the woman that magically appears behind it, falling on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Two long blue braids fly in the air.

" **Jinx**!?" The staff shouts in unison, surprise makes multiple eyes widen accompanied by a few gasps.

Jinx's mind is still a little clouded from the small impact but she manages to sit on the floor, adjusting a little bit the collar of her sloppy buttoned shirt and the loosely tied bowtie. All eyes pointed at her sent a shiver down her spine and quickly fixes her gaze on the curious crowd, she frowns in anger and points an accusatory index finger at them.

"I KNOW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING YOU BASTARDS!"

"Excuse me can you please tell use HOW AND _WHEN_ THE FUCK YOU GOT IN THIS SUPER SEALED BOX!?" Rakan's shout overlaps Jinx's one.

The blue-haired woman wears what seems to be a proud smile and points a celebratory thumb to her (flat) chest to show she's the boss.

"I ain't telling you shit you weird sack of hormones and feathers. These are master's secrets." She winks at the man who is on the verge of having a crisis, thankfully Lucian is prepared and drags Rakan away, proposing a group call with Senna and Xayah later to calm him down.

Jinx sticks her tongue out and returns her attention to the crowd, the little interlude made whatever she was going to say slip out of her brain, blinking a few times trying to remember anything.

" _The fuck I was saying again?_ "

You were angry at everyone, Jinx.

"OH YEAH! Thanks for the reminder! _Ahem_. **YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!** I KNEW something smelled fishy when Mr. I Like Shouting actually DIDN'T shout when talking to some of you in private, but man organizing a team to a super event without ME!? That's a low blow, nah-ah, ya'll lost some Jinx points." the angry rant then finishes with a couple of clicks of the woman's tongue voicing her disappointment.

The crowd blinks as a deer herd caught in the headlights, few of them start to sweat in panic and search for someone who is actually capable enough to handle the situation. Ahri paid attention to the ruckus on top of the stage, feeling the silent call of help from the others and rushing to claim the hero spot she deserves. She leaves the piano behind as she approaches the blue-haired criminal with all her elegance and cool.

"Jinx, first of all, It's absolutely imperative that you DON'T TOUCH THESE EXTREMELY VALUABLE STATUES." The fox loses her cool for a second, but passes a hand through her hair and calms down her tone. "Second, this is a very important event and we don't have time to manage whatever bullshits you're up to. You haven't been included in this team because--"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SPECIAL PURPOSE" Akali abruptly shouts in panic and cuts Ahri's sentence before she could say anything else. She then runs toward Jinx, quickly pulling her onto her feet, patting her shoulder like a baby who desperately needs to burp. Ahri opens her mouth to continue her speech but then frowns and blinks with wide eyes in realization. "WHAT!?"

"NO SHIT really!? Well you could've said that earlier, do you know how difficult is to get in these things? Okay now tell me, tell me!" If you look closely into Jinx's eyes you can see the big bright stars in her pupils.

The pupils in Akali's eyes instead gleam in panic as she offers an apologetic smile at Ahri, who silently replied with a frown. A brief exchange of soundless words escapes from both girls' lips.

_What the hell are you doing!?_

_I am saving your ass!_

"I...uh I can't tell you right now because it's uuuh something that you have to do when the event has started! Right guys?" Akali turns to the crowd in hope to find some kind of support, any support really, maybe voiced or a physical one, since our poor waitress is right about to faint on the spot. Thankfully Lux catches the strong distress signals and jumps into action by grabbing a very confused - but still thrilled - Jinx.

"O-Of course! It's not like Draven avoided calling you to spare us and the host of an extremely important event a dreadful ending...Sooo yes don't worry about it!" Akali mentally slaps her face when she hears Lux speaking, but the loud cheer coming from the blue-haired woman changes her thought.

"Well okay then! I knew you didn't leave me behind you scoundrels! And I shall make a very spectacular entrance - or whatever I have to do - for the most important host of the evening! Man it's going to be good when she will notice me" that...makes another round of puzzling frowns sail across the faces of the crowd, soft chatters spread across the room. Akali and Lux couldn't help but jump at the statement.

"Wait, you know who the client is!?"

"Of course I do damn it! I keep myself well informed!"

"THEN SAY IT!" Now every single member of the staff shouts as the itch of curiosity is still bothering their mind. Jinx just rise her finger with pride, teasing everyone by speaking slowly and building pathos.

"The famous, marvelous and _extremely hot_...Evelynn!"

" **EVELYNN?!** "

 _EVELYNN??_ Oh no wait I know this *coff* carry on.

Some _Wow_ and excited _gasps_ escape from the crowd. Akali just stands in the same spot as before with a goofy grin while enthusiasm pricks her heart to increase the pace and the poor muscles can't help but obey. _No way, it can't be!_

Suddenly the glass doors open rather swiftly as a tiny woman with a fluffy - and messy- pink ponytail dashes through the doorway and halt right as she steps into the room, panting for the apparent effort. Oh, Seraphine is here!

"I'M HERE SORRY I COULDN'T FIND AN AVAILABLE CAB WHAT DID I MISS!?"

Well, this is going o be fun after all! ...may the Universe save us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that's the first chapter! Thank you for reading! Sadly I'm not good at humor, but I swear I'm trying to just write everything as smoothly as possible *sobs*  
> I know nothing about LoL lore, but I'm trying to slowly educate myself on the matter, at least to keep some characters a little bit true to their "original form", but anyway it's just for fun so I'll end up making my own dynamics for the sake of the story or stuff :D  
> I will be a bit slow on posting chapters, as I will search for some more inspiration here and there, I have to read one chapter multiple time before posting it anyway so yeah lol
> 
> Fun Fact: Nana really exists, it's my bunny heh.
> 
> Anyway, we'll see each other again in the next chapter! Hit me on Instagram [@bits_n_bones](https://instagram.com/bits_n_bones) if you want to say hi!
> 
> Tiger out! (=`ω´=)


	2. 'Till your Heart goes Pow - Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say that I am physically incapable of writing short chapters yet? :D  
> Ended up breaking this one into two chapters since I wanted to give more space to the next scene.
> 
> Also at this point I'm throwing references to other pairings because why the hell not lol

The quiet veil of darkness slowly pushes the sun out of the sky as the city lights up to prepare for the night; traffic is still intense and streets are busy, some shops begin to close letting only bars and discos take the spotlight. Oddly enough the buzzing sound coming from populated areas of the city is no match to the commotion happening in the Legends Hotel, the elegant architecture distinguishes itself from the other building not only in design but also in...well, brightness, as it is fully lit up like a Christmas tree, no window nor door falls into pure darkness. The Hotel has its moment of quietness during the day, but as many of you are aware already, fate chose this particular night to make sure the Hotel doesn't stay quiet.

Preparations for the whole occasion went smoothly...well, most of the time at least. Ahri was extremely focused and serious during the whole coordination process,. Her natural leader skill was acknowledged and appreciated by Draven, as he regularly checked the staff's work every hour, without yelling or scolding anyone; the fox is usually the one who's in charge to entertain the crowd with her music, but everyone respects and trusts her just like the second in command. On the other hand, various teams behaved themselves and completed their assignments, meeting the required quality standards. There have been some _tricky_ interludes, where some teams decided to compete against each other out of the blue, challenging others to see who had cleaned the assigned spot better...which resulted in utter chaos later as the floor was so squeaky clean and smooth everyone started rollerskating and sliding on it like 12-year-olds. Or another time where Akali accidentally sprayed Rakan in the face with a water spray bottle, the man did the same in revenge but that ended up poking Akali's "Raging Competitor" nerve and in a matter of seconds everybody was spraying each other on the face.

But fear not! It may seem that the staff behaves like a bunch of uneducated children sometimes, but they get the job done...when they want to. And to be honest, they really did a great job. The hall where the big event will take place is exquisitely decorated; tables full of expensive silverware that compliment fantastically with the equally expensive ceramic plates of various sizes. Crystal glasses and pitchers accentuate the elegance, accompanied by the rose-shaped napkins folded with brilliant perfection. The small comfy corners equipped with a set of soft sofa chairs and shiny coffee tables are located between decorated columns and under big windows wrapped in fancy drapes. Fancy bottles of booze sit on glass shelves just behind the dimly lit bar counter, rotated just enough to display the etiquettes to the public. The only touch of green comes from some plants placed to respect the feng shui of the room.

The marble statues that have been delivered to the Hotel are aligned in a circle just like it was written in the instructions, some lucky people will sit in between and around them, close enough to admire their perfection but not too much to stand in the way of anyone who wants to take a closer look. And for last but not least, there's a small carpet at the center of the room that leads to the stage; usually, for events like this the setlist includes mostly classical music or just something to accompany the night without bothering the guest's conversation too much, but tonight the team assigned to the stage installed some speakers, a microphone and other pieces of tech that clearly tell there won't be quiet melodies happening tonight.

The hall is currently empty, not open to the public yet. It's quite peaceful, a delight to the eyes too, but if you hear closely, you can sense the commotion coming from people gathered at the main hall of the hotel.

Poor Caitlyn stands behind the reception counter and promptly greets the newly arrived guests with the same sentence over and over again, her face begins to plea for mercy as it can no longer maintain the toothy smile, but she's definitely not a rookie at this so she holds it as much as she can with an iron will. Thankfully she is not there to handle the crowd alone as Vi, Yasuo, Rakan and Lucian are dispersed in the lobby like soccer players with a perfect team formation; they're not rookies either. The guests keep coming for ten minutes, more and more super expensive cars fill the large parking lot of the Hotel. All but one, it seems.

Caitlyn finally has a minute to take a break and relax her face muscles as no other guests emerge from the door. She adjusts her ponytail and gently places her elbows on the counter, leaning forward to get a little closer where Vi stands while eyeing the crowd carefully in case someone needs her assistance.

"Any sign of Evelynn?" she asks with a low tone.

Vi shakes her head. "I ain't seen her, but I heard that she likes to make an entrance, so I guess she will pop out of somewhere with confetti or stuff like that." 

"Damn, I had a few cool lines to greet her. Guess I'll keep them for myself then." Caitlyn loudly exhales from her mouth, making a small playful grin play on Vi's lips.

"Aw, poor Cupcake. You can tell those cool lines to me if you want." her mischievous wink earns a soft slap on the shoulder from the receptionist, who ends the conversation with "Ha! You wish!" before Ashe calls Vi from the corridor.

Finally, after a few more minutes, all the guests receive instructions to move to the important hall. Akali and Seraphine stand beside the double glass door like soldiers, inviting the crowd into the hall with warm smiles, feeling also a lot of pride when they hear some people gasp in amazement at the elegance of the place, shyly pointing to their favorite part of the decoration while slowly approaching the tables. Both girls exchange a toothy smile, throwing a high five right after the last group of people join the rest; Ashe, Lux and Vi show up to close the queue with some trays in hand filled with various appetizers and alcohol. 

"We made it! I have never seen Draven so pleased!" Seraphine tries to keep a whispery tone.

"Hell yeah! His grunt was lower than usual." Akali laughs under her breath.

The chuckles last for half a minute, they know that the next hours will be full of polite smiles and exhaustion will replace it all after, but it certainly is fun and intriguing to have upper-class clientele tonight. Akali takes the first step inside the hall but the other girl grasps her shirt and forces her body to return to the previous spot, thankfully Seraphine avoids making her friend roll on the floor by keeping a tight grasp on Akali's shoulders. The younger woman doesn't meet Akali's puzzled gaze as it seems she's hiding from something.

"Akali...what the hell is that!?" her eyes wide in surprise.

"What the hell is what?"

Another violent motion and Seraphine spins Akali on the spot like a sack of potatoes. Now even Akali's eyes widen in surprise as the element of concern enters her perspective. They both freeze. It's...a bunny?

"Holy shit...Nana."

"Why there's a rabbit in the hallway?" the both blink owlishly as the rabbit sat right in the center of the corridor becomes aware of their presence after a peaceful session of fur-cleaning; thankfully the general attention is diverted on the event so the hallway isn't busy...yet, but it will be soon and that is going to be a problem.

"What do we do!?" now Seraphine completely panics as her mind keeps weaving all possible scenarios in which the event closes down in utter disaster and both her and Akali end up without a job...why both of them? Well because she needs company in tragedy dammit! It is an overly exaggerated scenario of course but hey, life is unpredictable a lot of times.

Akali passes a hand on her mouth as she squeezes her brain cells as hard as she can hoping to have some sort of genius idea, but nothing comes up so she goes back to the only thing she knows the most: action. Determination changes her expression as she rolls up her sleeves, furrowing her eyebrows and shooting a silent challenge to the animal.

"You go tell Draven, I'm gonna catch that adorable furball." and in a flash Akali bolts forward making by a strong gust of wind rise which messes up Seraphine's ponytail a bit. Damn that girl is fast! But the rabbit notices the energetic woman running right where it stands like a hungry predator and races to safety after quickly stomping on the floor.

Seraphine blinks one last time to process the last two minutes of her life, watching her friend disappearing behind the corner of the hallway. Now she's dashing through the doorway leading to the core of the event, few people pause her quest multiple times to request specific drinks or a replacement for the appetizers. _It's okay Seraphine you can do this,_ she keeps repeating that sentence in her head like a mantra while weaving through tables as she writes all the orders in her small notepad. Finally, two minutes and forty-two seconds later she slides next to Draven's side with a HUGE fake smile to hide her worries, speaking every word without moving her jaw an inch.

"Boss, we have a problem"

Her boss has just finished talking to a guest, now he has a creepy, forced smile on his face too. He lowers his ear just enough to be able to listen to the short girl. Not even his mouth moves. I can see a bright ventriloquist career ahead of them.

"If this event goes to shit I'll have your head on a plate." the threat, mixed up with the creepy smile sends a horrific shiver down the girl's spine.

"T-There's a rabbit on the loose"

"...How in the flying fuck a _rabbit_ runs free in our Hotel?" He pauses and inhales sharply through his teeth. "Actually, I don't want to know. Catch the rodent and shove it in a cage or something, before it causes any troubles"

Seraphine nods and drags her body away slowly, only to return a second later next to Draven.

"Boss" she whispers.

At this point the vein on Draven's forehead becomes visible. " **Yes** , Seraphine?"

"Uhm, rabbits don't fall under the rodent category, actually"

The deep, furious, irritated grunt coming from her boss' throat chokes every attempt of continuing the discussion and encourages her feet to haste out of the room and in search of her friend.

* * *

It's hunting season at the famous Legends Hotel, you can literally feel the adrenaline on your skin as it jumps out of the contestants and against the marble surface of the walls. Ideally, according to my little knowledge, hunting is supposed to be a quiet sport, where one just stands in position waiting to catch their prey, and that's pretty much Akali's idea of hunting too...but she doesn't recall the part where the hunter is being chased by their prey. Or no, wait, maybe that's part of the job too.

Now our protagonist is sprinting down the same hallway where she detected Nana...but this time on the opposite direction. Screaming at the top of her lungs too, because dignity is worth nothing in the face of danger. Akali runs as fast as she can, while the _adorable_ furball mentioned earlier became the hunter and is chasing its own prey with just as much determination that moved Akali earlier, grunting loud threats; the fact that Nana is one hell of a fat rabbit puts Akali even more to shame.

They are now both running through the lobby. Akali's ninja skills rise from their slumber and help the girl avoid destroying the expensive furniture by nimbly move around it before jumping over glass SUPER FRAGILE coffee tables with a spectacular - but also very dangerous - backflip; the tip of her shoe barely touches the lamp on the same tables as she gracefully lands on the floor. Nana, being a rabbit, merely jumps without too much effort to avoid the obstacles, using sofa chairs as a trampoline. Okay at this point I don't think that's an animal anymore.

The receptionist, Caitlyn, was enjoying the quiet of the hall with her head lowered on a little notebook, rehearsing the super cool lines she would have used to greet Evelynn...if only she had shown up like the rest of the guests. Her short rest comes to an end when a scream coming from the hallway makes skin detach from her muscles for a split second. The unwanted impulse coming from her brain forces her arm to shoot up in the air and the poor notebook falls right on the scalp of another man behind the counter. When Akali and her adorable predator storm into the room, her cool attitude allows her to maintains her brain calm and collected, but she then gets betrayed by her watchful gaze, which quickly notices the tip of Akali's shoe dangerously close to the lamp as she lands. That...touches a wrong button. She guards the lobby like a sheriff, if someone breaks or moves anything she will unleash Hell on Earth on their head.

"AKALI WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" she smashes her fist on the counter.

"CAITLYN HELP MEEEEEEEE" the last vocal stretches out in the air and fades as Akali keeps running to another hallway. At this point Caitlyn doesn't even give time to her brain cells to process whatever the fuck is happening, to think the best solution and act accordingly, that she jumps over the counter and start to chase the two vandals to another part of the Hotel, ordering the other man to take her place for a bit.

Now Nana is hunting Akali and Caitlyn is hunting...both, I guess. All three of them pass in front of one of the elevators the building has. Since fate is one hell of a bitch sometimes, the elevator doors open up with a loud _ding_ showing a rather weird sight to whoever is inside...and that one is Jinx. The blue-haired woman apparently forgot whatever she had to do and was just about to reach the super fancy room full of rich motherfuckers, tricking Ezreal into giving her a bottle of liquor and get absolutely waster by the pool, but sadly her plans meet their end when she sees two of her colleagues running...with a very angry rabbit in the middle, surprisingly keeping up with both of their speed. Jinx doesn't fucking know what's going on, but one thing is sure -well, two things actually - one, she likes it. Two, her body is telling her to run too, so she joins the chase, keeping close distance to Caitlyn at the end of the line.

"This looks fun! What are you doing?!" she shouts.

"Trying to save Akali, from either that thing or Draven's lecture!" Caitlyn replies in the same tone.

"Save Akali from THAT!? HA! HAHA! HAHAHAH! Akali you really fell rock bottom!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE LAUGH AT MY FAILURES _AFTER_ I SAVE MY ASS?" Akali says before disappearing behind a corner.

It takes one dead end to force Jinx legs to halt their pace, the outsoles grind so firmly over the floor that a loud, irritating screech comes out of it. Caitlyn tries to stop a bit sooner when she recognizes the closing hallway in front of her but gravity still sends her body smashing against Jinx's one, both of their butts meet the cold floor. Akali is nowhere on sight, like a good ninja.

Nana's silky fur makes her slide on the smooth floor like she's skating on an ice in an attempt to avoid crashing into the wall. She succeeds but loses control of her body and rolls on her belly a couple of times before stopping her big butt just a few inches from the wall. She turns around and eyes the new space with the same flat expression and raises her half ear.

Jinx and Caitlyn quickly return on their feet, massaging the injured spot.

"Okay okay that was fun and all but it's time to go to your owner little one" Jinx steps closer to the rabbit, not noticing the animal's body shifting into a threatening pose ready to charge. The woman carelessly stretches a hand toward Nana, but ends up retreating it at the speed of light and exhale a loud, sharp scream when the rabbit grunts angrily once again and jump extremely high to bite the girl's hand, without success thankfully.

"JESUS CHRIST THAT'S A DEMON NOT A RABBIT" she jumps back in fear.

Suddenly, someone kicks the door of the closet located on the left wall and one instantaneous _THUMP_ cuts through Jinx's scream. Akali's figure passes through the doorway with what seems to be a DIY armor of some sort. A small bucket on her head, hands in bright yellow rubber gloves wielding a mop and multiple towels attached to both ankles and wrists with tape. Oh, boi. She yells "NOT TODAY SATAN" before charging toward the poor animal. Jinx and Caitlyn are not a hundred percent sure what they see next, since it happens oh so quickly. But do not fret, dear reader, for I, the narrator, will unfold the scene to you.

Our former ninja points the end of the mop against Nana, trying to shield herself from the sharp teeth eager to sink into her flesh. Akali tries to distract her opponent by spinning in circle and tickling its butt with the weapon, trying to divert her attention somewhere else. When Nana finally turns around to grunt at the mop, Akali catches the small window of opportunity and throws the tool away, jumping onto the rabbit and grabbing its butt as firmly as she can. Nana struggles and manages to stable one big, mean bite on Akali's hand, the waitress wants to yell but forces her limb to remain still just enough to pull Nana into a big hug. The furball moves energetically at first but then calms down as it accepts defeat.

"Oof, those are one pair of teeth. Stay here, I'll fetch the medkit." Caitlyn rushes toward Akali inspects the bleeding hole. She is about to do as she said, but the waitress halts her.

"No, no it's ok guys you get back to the party and help the others, I don't want to know what Draven would do if he sees you doing nothing. I'll just wash it in cold water and catch up in a sec." Caitlyn wants to protest but Akali quickly lands Nana between Jinx's arms, tightening the grip just enough to not hurt the furball and let her escape once more. She dashes at the end of the hallway and toward the ladies' restroom not too far from the event.

The wound is tiny, but damn if it burns, it will probably leave a scar or something. Akali is too caught in her thoughts with her head facing the injured limb and doesn't notice another figure standing in front of the mirror as she enters the dimly lit bathroom. She glances at the elegant black dress with the corner of her eye once her pupils move to the sink; it's tightly wrapped around her curves and the slit on the side reveals a sexy, naked leg that ends with a black lace-up stiletto heel. Sadly the wound burns a bit too much to let her gush over a leg in the gayest way possible. She opens the tap and exhales in relief when the cold stream touches her skin and washes the blood away.

"Are you okay, darling?" the woman's velvet voice cuts through the awkward silence and gently caresses the waitress's spine and ears.

"Y-yes ma'am, nothing to worry about, I'll be good as new in a sec." now Akali is in full "gay panic" mode and is too embarrassed to look the woman in the eyes. She keeps her gaze fixed on the now-cleaned wound and keeps scrubbing around the spot with her thumb.

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to have one of these in my purse."

One soft _click_ later and Akali's heart jumps so high she can feel it in her throat when a hand adorned with silver claws carefully slides a tiny bandaid next to the porcelain sink. _Oh, fuck_. Fuck indeed. The former ninja jerks up her head so quickly her vertebrae protest with an audible _Pop!_ , multiple shades of red colors her face just like a red jalapeño, cheeks burning just like it. She can still hear stilettos walking out of the room.

"Ma'am I-" no luck. The figure closes the door behind it. The only image Akali registers is the woman's back almost completely exposed by the design of the dress and a strand of white hair gently flying in the air. The waitress bolts outside but the woman is nowhere in sight, almost like she vanished.

Akali rubs her eyelids still trying to process the whole exchange. There's no doubt about those signature silver claws, the mysterious woman was none other than Evelynn. Evelynn dammit! And their first interaction was over a bloody wound! And for the cherry on top that gorgeous, sexy piece of woman handed her a bandaid like she is some type of stupid fucking kid who had too much fun playing in the garden. Not the first impression she wanted to make. The waitress sighs, looking at the bandaid with a goofy smile. Heh, she earned THAT from Evelynn, _the_ Evelynn. That's a victory for sure at least that. She plays with the item a bit, torn between using it for an insignificant wound or keeping it like an artifact; her mind settles for using it in the end, flesh is still freshly injured and it's going to hurt like hell if she brushes it over any type of surface.

 _Wait_. She blinks multiple times and fixes her gaze on the wound. Oddly enough, the burning feeling is completely gone.

A familiar voice calls her from the end of the hallway, it's Seraphine, who was searching for her friend for fifteen minutes and was starting to worry. Caitlyn and Jinx have crossed her path while bringing a restrained Nana back to their owner and filled the young waitress in about the rather _small_ accident. Akali snaps out of her thoughts and plays the whole scene in a dismissive tone as she makes haste to join the others in the event hall. Seraphine couldn't help but notice the lost-in-thoughts look on her friend's face, accompanied by a goofy grin from time to time.

"So uh...why do you have a bucket on your head?"

" **OH FUCK** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write this whole debacle for a bandaind? Yes. Yes I did :D  
> Chapter 3 will come soon!
> 
> P.S. No, I'm not exaggerating here. Nana really is like this, adorable when she wants but the angriest bun bun in the world 95% of the time xD


	3. 'Till your Heart goes Pow - Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay Panic.

Thankfully when Akali and Seraphine return, no one seems to shoot questioning or weird glances at them, probably because the guests were too caught up in exchanging opinions on unimportant topics and the staff had too much on their plate to give attention to the commotion they caused earlier. Both girls blend with the others pretty quickly, approaching any table with the notepad ready in hand as the sweet melody played by Ahri on the piano accompanies the wait. It appears that Evelynn still hasn't shown up, appetizers are starting to run out and guests are ordering one too many drinks to fill the empty stomach, so Draven decides it's time to start bringing the first course in. Swarms of waiters then pass in and out of the kitchen with perfectly decorated dishes in hand, leaving a pleasant scent behind, just delicious enough to make your mouth water. Akali enters the kitchen to pick up the last plate but briefly stops to look at the hard-working people in the kitchen, too concentrated to make the encore for the next round. Kai'sa is shouting orders in the background while grabbing any utensil or vegetable to be chopped.

"You okay Kai-chan?" Akale asks the chef with a concerned voice and an adorable smile.

"I'm fine Akali, this is nothing compared to last year" the chef returns the smile as she grabs a bottle of water sitting on the aluminum counter and starts to quickly gulp down half of the content. "Kinda sad that I will be too busy to watch Evelynn sing actually"

"Aw, don't worry! Akali is here to save the day. I will do whatever is in my power to bring you an autograph! If she shows up of course..." the waitress plays dumb.

Kai'sa chuckles at the adorableness of the younger girl and ruffs the spiky strands on her forehead. "On second thought, I will be okay if she doesn't. I can hear Ahri sing all day". Akali doesn't catch immediately the gayness dripping out of those words and dashes out of the kitchen when the chef quickly urges her to return to the tables with a small pat on her back.

The dish gently lands under Miss Fortune's nose, who silently thanks the girl with a smile. She grabs the fork eager to sink her teeth into the meal but stops mid-action when the main lights of the room suddenly shut down, leaving only the dim ground lights around the stage to shine.

Chatter fades out like a flame without oxygen, Ahri already snuck out of the stage before a sharp cone of lights cuts through darkness, shining upon one of the statues between tables; it represents the figure of a woman with open arms. Music coming from the speakers replaces silence and thick trails of purple smoke slowly join together between the statue's arms, shaping the dark silhouette of the one individual everyone was waiting for.

Evelynn's sensual curves materialize and fit perfectly in the statue's hand, the elegant black dress that is oh so familiar to Akali's eyes wrap around marble limbs and some flaps are left to linger in the air. She looks like a queen and she's going to rule that crowd to the end. It's a song well known to everybody but this version is slowed, with deeper sounds that give the song a few more drops of darkness.

_On the low_  
_Only love myself no more_

Perfect melody escapes from the diva's mouth as she shifts a slender hand toward the statue's cheek, leaving a slow caress and claw marks before portraying it. Everyone is watching in awe, letting the siren lure their mind into bliss; darkness surrounding the room protects Akali from embarrassment since her face now is completely flushed as the images of their extremely brief encounter replay in her mind. She mindlessly massages the bandaid.

_Take you to the grave I'll ghost_  
_I know I can be so cold_

Akali can't unglue her pupils from the woman, memorizing carefully every light movement of each limb, her heart is oh so jealous of the microphone held between the diva's fingers as plump red lips brush against the cold material ever so often. Evelynn then is engulfed once again in purple smoke, which carries her silhouette next to one table.

_In the dark_  
_Where I like to keep my heart_  
_Know I’m all bite no bark_  
_Like to catch you way off guard_

Every soul is absolutely enthralled by the woman. There's this sense of control and adoration lingering in the air that inflates Evelynn's ego and she wants to taste every drop of it; those pair of eyes locked upon her body makes her feel like the Goddess she is, keeping control of the crowd with the tip of her silver claws purposefully brushes against some of the guests' cheeks.

The diva continues her sensual walk, weaving between tables of her worshippers. She keeps singing the rest of the verse, Akali can feel her hair at the back of her neck shoot up in the air as the goddess gently surpasses her. She's too embarrassed and too concentrated in keeping her mouth closed to turn around but the sensation of those glowing golden orbs pokes her skin. Then, the rhythm speeds up a little and Evelynn teleports out of the shadows and on the stage. Her worshipped can't do anything else except shooting wordless looks to those serpentine, bewitching movements that strip the spectator of any control. She's the snake and the charmer simultaneously, gathering enough power to turn the gays into straights and the straights into gays. Y'know, _that_ power.

_I’m alive_  
_But I’m dead_  
_Hear my voice up in your head_  
_Watch it fill you full of dread_  
_Till you go pow_

Evelynn's lips unfold the song to the end as the rhythm fades into silence. Her sensual walk halts just like her serpentine movements and disappears into a thick cloud of smoke for effect, just to reappear sitting on top of the piano. she wants to give one last sip of awe to that lovely crowd and, admittedly, she's just stalling to bathe in that feeling just a little bit more. Usually, that is the first part of the fun. Worshipping is just the tip of the iceberg, the beginning of something much more compelling and rewarding; the background rhythm of deadly dance that leaves no winners other than Evelynn. It all unfolds into pain, agony and despair. Cruel emotions to anyone who has just a breadcrumb of empathy, but to the demoness it's a delicious five-course meal. Too bad she plays with her own vices with these types of events, but this is the lifestyle she chose (for now at least) and admittedly it has, just like everything in the world, its pros and cons.

Everyone is left speechless, the first thing that their brain could put together is eager applause accompanied by toothy smiles as the clapping carries on for a little while. Evelynn smiles back at the flattering praise. She slowly moves away from the piano and begins the much-waited speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am beyond humbled by your presence here tonight. You have to excuse me for my lack of punctuality, but as you all know showing up to the public without my full glow is not in my book. They do call it _fashionably_ late for a reason" which earns some soft laughs coming from the tables. "As you all know, tonight we aim to gather funds to distribute between multiple associations, who are devoted to research new cures, help people in need and overall improve the quality of life. To be able to reach this objective, I personally brought a small part of my collection of custom statues. Each piece is one of a kind, sculpted by very professional hands with every shade of uniqueness of the artist. They are all displayed here so you can take a closer look as much as you like and of course, if your wallets are eager to be emptied, you can buy these very pieces tonight; so you will not only make a good deed but also you can officially brag about being the sole owner of this perfection carved out of marble and having taken a piece of my house with you" she shoots a wink to the crowd which replies with a hearty laugh.

"Now" the diva continues "I will let you return to your meal, but not before I propose applause and a toast to the Legends Hotel and Draven, without them this event would not have happened. Cheers!"

The guest happily obeys and spread loud dings across the room when multiple glasses produce soft _dings_. Draven smiles and gives the diva a nod with a silent thank you as pride puffs out his chest a little it more. Evelynn then is escorted to her table, where the only company she will have tonight is herself's.

Everyone just knows this charity thing strikes quite odd with Evelynn's persona, even the speech had some oddities in it, but nobody gives it enough attention to be notable.

Akali silently follows the scene, returning to jump from table to table for anything, throwing quick and shy side glances at the gorgeous woman who is blessing this room with her beauty. Her feeling is much like when you see someone and realize how gay you are. And yes, all she can see are rainbows and unicorns dancing around the diva.

Now, dear reader, I could stay here describing how the whole event unfolds. How those rich people sitting at expensive tables keep talking about irrelevant topics, how Evelynn greets each and every one of them with elegant manners, how Jinx has found her role in this event by taking care of any fucking paparazzi trying to be smart and trespass the Hotel's property just to take some photo outside the official ones, but no force is more chaotic and dangerous than Jinx with a metal bat she hid in one random closet (don't ask). Apparently Ahri and Evelynn know each other already, they worked together at the start of their music career and stayed friends through the long long years, with that she earned lots of Coolness points from the staff.

The statues have been sold for an uncountable amount of dollars, millions flowing out of pockets. I'll have to admit, both I and the staff had daydreamed about what we could do with that money. Weird shit was thought, but anyone would do weird shit with all that cash, y'know it.

But let's get back to the present.

Event was an undeniable success, many of those rich folks walked out of the Hotel with big smiles on their face, whispering. The hall is now under serious clean-up, the whole organization team is having his own earned break by celebrating their good work in front a glass of Champagne that Lucian secretly kept out of the stash meant for the public. Draven is apparently talking to Evelynn in the main lobby.

"I'm proud of you guys, you handed this like pros!" Ahri happily chimed in, raising the crystal glass.

"Ha! Because we ARE pros!" Rakan shoots a smile full of smug.

"Hell yeah! The best of the best! I'm glad everything went smoothly" Akali nods and thumps her fist onto her chest with pride.

"Well shit I could make this _chasing paparazzi out of the Hotel_ thing into a damn hobby!" Jinx proudly smiles at the metal bat still in her hands, caressing its surface.

Lux rolls her eyes. "Jesus Jinx you really had to HIT that dude? Do you know that they could probably sue us for that?"

"HA! Let him try! I think he'll see me and Batty in his nightmares tonight just enough to scare him shitless and not do anything"

Lux massages her furrow eyebrows but decided to not go down into this rabbit hole. After a few minutes of more chatting and they get back to work.

Yasuo is rolling cables belonging to the tech on the stage. He is about to unplug the necessary, but the sight of the microphone makes the light bulb in his head turn on. He collects the item and calls Akali's attention before launching the mic in her direction. He was the only one who knew her tiny little dream of her and her big skills.

"What am I going to do with a micro- OOOOH you sonofabitch. I know what are you doing here and my answer is no" Akali protests.

"Oh come on 'Kali, let's close this night with fireworks"

Akali indulges, shooting her contemplating gaze at the top of the microphone as she rubs her fingers together. It's not the first time she sang with a crowd present, but the first time she was drunk and the spectators were complete strangers having a party in karaoke rooms. It's....different. After a few drinks all her mental brakes are shoved out of the window allowing her courage to come forward, but sober? Not so much of a lionheart. She wants to protest even further, tell them it's late and they're all tired and worn but the growing chant singing "Akali! Akali! Akali!" from the staff in the room says otherwise.

 _Well, maybe just one song I guess, it's my dream after all_. That's the spirit girl!

Our protagonist takes a very deep breath and mentally embraces herself to prepare for the worst. Actually, that little glass of champagne has gotten her a little tipsy, so...good thing?

She climbs on the stage and stands idly next to the piano, playing with the microphone. The anticipation coming from the small public pokes her embarrassment a little bit, but then she closes her eyes and begins to sing.

_Coming at you live_  
_Real real wild_  
_Here to light it up_  
_Set the world on fire_

Embarrassment washes away aat the first verse and Akali quickly falls into her own world, whatever there is around her isn't in her sphere of concern anymore. The crowd can only watch entertained and proud, just like parents watching their kid perform wonderfully on the school's play and begin to accompany the rhythm with some tuned claps. Not everyone knew Akali could rap, let alone writing songs and such. A pleasant surprise for sure.

Akali on the stage can feel a little bit of adrenaline raising and she decides to spare no fun and begin to dance her heart away.

_Gonna break rules_  
_And hearts in twos_  
_Cause that's what the baddest do_

Yasuo was mindful by setting the microphone's volume on low, but that didn't stop Akali from singing on top of her lungs and make her voice be heard by whoever was at least crossing the hallway. It may have been alcohol circling in their blood or the singer's tune covering every other sounds in the room, but nobody actually notices the presence of another figure standing as its watchful glowing orbs are fixed on the stage.

Akali finishes her song with very little breath, she shoots a toothy grin when her friends wrap up the show with energetic clapping.

"T-Thank you so much. The song isn't finished yet so-"

Anybody looking at Akali's face sees nothing out of the ordinary: just an embarrassed girl who drank too much and is now furiously blushing, maybe the effort added its flavor too...but her pupils stretching as wide as they can make a few of them turn around in the direction of her eyesight, only to softly gasp in surprise. The quiet clap coming from one direction made all of them turn around.

"Impressive skills. Well done" there she is. Evelynn is once again blessing the hall with her beauty, walking toward the stage with those sweet sweet hip movements.

_She's...talking to me??_

Yes dear Akali she is, now please close your mouth.

"Oh shit- uh..t-thank you so much ma'am!" the rapper straighten her back like a soldier as she tries to calm down the mixture of panic of various origins.

"Now now, there's no need to be so stiff, darling" that velvety _darling_ sends a familiar chill down Akali's spine. Apparently the crowd was left speechless in the background, which helped a few sneaks away from the pair of womenjust a few feet away from them and return back to work. It's quite an awkward interaction, but some remained to see how the scene will unfold.

"Have you forgotten something ma'am?" Ashe thankfully hears the silent screams coming from the girl on stage and acts accordingly. Evelynn just smiles and doesn't unglue her eyes from Akali for a solid second. There's this...weird vibe coming from her, it's sexy for sure and the lucky rapper is getting all of that. Ahri watches the demoness with suspicion, Kai'sa notices.

"I wanted to thank you all for the hard work you put in tonight. It was a very important event and you made it extremely pleasing"

The event wasn't something out of ordinary for the staff experience, it wasn't even one of the hardest to manage or even organize, but that simple compliment made all of them gleam in happiness. Usually, for a job well done Draven would often gather all and thank each one for the effort (aside the nerves always on edge, guy's not _that_ bad) but earning compliments from the client directly has a completely different weight, it _feels_ different. Just like soldiers perfectly educated, each member of the staff bows, saying "Thank you!" in unison, making the diva chuckle softly. What a cute little image, I'm melting *sobs*

Evelynn then proceeds to exalt Kai'sa for her extraordinary chef skills. How she carefully describes her sensational dishes makes poor Kai'sa's heart melt like butter on a pan, her face lights up almost to the intensity of the sun and thanks the diva with a warm smile while a slight shade of red prickles her cheeks. The demoness entertains herself with some more chatting with Ahri, parting away from the attention dedicated to Akali, who catches this window of opportunity to put the microphone down and hide behind Lucian's body still blushing furiously. _Oh my god I can't believe that happened-_ it's what her mind is repeating like a mantra. Lucian looks at her with a half puzzled look, the other half is melting from the cuteness and can't help but affectionately ruff her rebel strands on her forehead. Sona sneaks behind her and tickles her to make the younger girl's embarrassment go away. It works apparently.

Sadly, the fortress of human bodies built around Akali's strong but slender figure is no match to Evelynn, who is wooing away down those walls one step at a time. Once again, glowing golden orbs scan every inch of Akali's face with one corner of her mouth curled up in a smirk. Everyone around the rapper steps away quietly. Lux and Jinx watch the interaction with curiosity once again.

"I feel some kind of vibes coming from them. I ship them" Lux whispers with a twinkle in her eyes. ME TOO LUX ME TOO.

"It's called sexual tension you moron. Jesus, do I have to teach you everything?" Jinx shakes her head in disbelief and proceed to winch when the blonde girl pinches her arm.

Back to the pair in question.

"You're very talented, my sincere compliments to you too" apparently Evelynn really likes to torture that poor girl's heart huh?

"T-Thank you ma'am. It was just a stupid song anyway" Akali scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh please, don't consider your skills so poorly. I do hate false modesty after all" the diva closes her eyes and pretends to be offended, which sends the young waitress even more in panic than she is already.

"Thank you ma'am, sorry ma'am" she mutters. Come on Akali, Master Shen raised you better than being completely disarmed by one hot woman in front of you!

Evelynn offers a hand. "Please, call me Evelynn. Your name?"

Akali's brain decides to have a will on it's own and completely unplugs from her master's order, the only phrase she could decipher from the silence her brain cells are giving her is "I'm gonna do what's called a pro-gamer move" then proceeds to send the appropriate impulses to her limbs. Instead of just simply shake the diva's hand, she gently grasps it and kisses its back with chivalry. "Akali"  
Lux is silently screaming in the background, followed by Sona and Seraphine who joined the "Akalynn" team a split second later.

Evelynn chuckles. "My my, you do know how to treat ladies don't you?" did someone see the explosion of rainbows and confetti coming from Akali's heart? No?

"I uh...may I offer you a drink as thank you ma'a- _Miss_ Evelynn?" _WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING_ hehehehe

"Sadly I'll have to decline, it's quite late and tomorrow the amount of responsibility I have pending on my shoulder will either kill me or break my back. Plus you've just started to tidy up...but I'll hold you on that. I would be delighted to have a conversation with you, _Miss_ Akali" she pauses for a second, leaning slowly to tease the girl one last time with her voice. "Glad to see my bandaid worked"

She then bids her goodbye to everyone and disappears behind the double glass door. Akali stared at an empty spot trying to piece together whatever the fuck just happened, but is quickly assaulted by all of the people remaining in the room. All the girls squeal in excitement like high schoolers who watched their best friend get proposed to go to prom by the hottest person in school or something.

Kai'sa is watching the commotion fondly like a mother. Her attention then lands on the furrowed eyebrows of Ahri's face. She is the cutest even when she's upset, but you can tell there's something wrong about it this time.

"Something wrong?" the chef asks. The fox snaps out of her thoughts.

"I- no nothing. It's just...I know Evelynn quite well and this _behaviour_ is just..." she pauses and smile "Well, I'm just thinking too much. Maybe I had too many drinks!" she grabs Kai'sa's arm and drags her away toward the kitchen, dismissing any attempt of the older woman to ask more about her concerns.

* * *

It's morning now at the Legends Hotel. Birds are chirping, streets are busy, the sun is shining...just like our little Akali, who has gotten out of bed with the brightest smile on Earth. She enters the lobby, greeting almost everyone, making no distinctions between friends and strangers. She just feels absolutely on top of the world and nothing or nobody will ever ruin the day for her. She takes just enough time to dress herself up in the hotel's uniform and quickly dives in the middle of the action...which is basically assisting Vi at serving breakfast.

Morning goes by smoothly and is now time to prep everything for lunch. Akali is mentally ready to go back and forth from the kitchen, but it takes just one quick glance at the far corner of the hall to make her halt and freeze on the spot.

The familiar feminine figure sits peacefully as she scans the leather-wrapped menu. White hair, elegant outfit of the most expensive clothing brands, silver claws...

_Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy irl stuff is happening and it's slowing me down, but fear not! For I will take advantage of it and meditate to have some more inspiration between chapters. See ya in the next chapter :D


	4. It's War, Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ah yes, let chaos begin! *evil laugh*  
> Narrator: I think chaos started three chapters ago you dumbfuck.

If there's one thing we can all agree on, is the fact that life has this annoying hobby to throw you in the most surprising situations out of the blue and evilly laugh about it; like that one time a stranger messaged one of my friends out of the blue, searching for someone with the _same exact name_ who apparently makes some extremely popular gifs! Only to find out that the content of those perfectly crafted gifs is _not_ kittens or raccoons...only something much, much less family-friendly. So one day you're happily living your life in the bliss of ignorance and the next one you find out one of your namesakes makes porn gifs! Ah, life!

And that's exactly where we are right now. One of those weird situations. Our Rogue, Akali, is panicking (still, because y'know she's a lesbian and we panic a lot when a hot girl is in front of us ecc) and is unsuccessfully hiding behind Vi, who unfortunately is almost the same size as Akali in both height and...well, width. Oh, how she is missing Lucian right now.

On the other side of the hall, one slender figure sits at the most decorated table of all, placed on a wooden raised platform, just a little away and above from the others. Evelynn just flips through the menu, one sharp tip of her silver claw can't resist the urge to lightly mark each and every damn thing existing in the world and trails around the smooth surface of each page gently, golden eyes focused on the small, fancy text. She is used to this effect she has on people, to just completely divert the attention to whoever is around right onto her, like satellites around Earth. She knows, she _feels_ people at other tables just staring, pointing, whispering random curiosities; honestly is an empowering feeling most of the time, but there are some small cutouts of her everyday life in which this kind of power is quite annoying, but that definitely won't stop her from spending lunch in wherever she pleases...but this time she'll let this pass since in that vast sea of looks there's just one she is purposefully fishing for. And damn if she caught it. Evelynn brings two shiny fingers to a rebel strand of white hair and tucks it behind her ears. Tease.

If you listen very closely, you can hear Akali's heart speeding its drumming like it's ready to march to war and then exploding into million of confetti. Jesus Christ keep your homosexuality together 'Kali!

Vi must have heard me pleading for this torture to end as she grabs Akali by her ponytail and drags her away from her hiding spot.

"Akali" she begins quite firmly "You are a _joy_ to have around, believe me, but I swear on Caitlyn's ass that if you keep having this attitude whenever one hot pussy shows up right in front of your nose I will punch you so hard I will send you to the deepest ring of hell MYSELF" it's quite remarkable how Vi's eyebrows get more and more furrowed with every word she lets out, which of course makes Akali loudly gulp at the threat.

"Understood?" she finishes the thought with the same tone.

Akali nods in panic.

"Good!" Vi flashes a toothy, innocent smile "Now go and take her order"

"Wait WHAT!? W-WHY ME!? Can't you just have Ezreal or Lux or Ashe to do it-" words get caught in her throat as she eyes Vi's hand, clenched tightly into a fist, raising slowly just a little bit under her chin.

"No, _you_ have to fight this thing. NOW GO"

The young waitress just stops on the spot for a split second, letting her brain decide which of the two deaths is worse: talking to a hot girl or Vi's punch. Unable to come to a conclusion (they're both very deadly) she heads toward Evelynn's table as fast as she can when Vi lets one last warning grunt. Oh what women do to you, rogue...

Akali takes the stealthy approach, one perfectly calculated step after another, side-eyeing a few of her colleagues roaming around the hall with plates resting on their palms, who are obviously too concentrated on their job instead of paying attention to the strong distress signals Akali is emitting. NO WAIT, Jinx notices her and Akali doesn't waste any more seconds to beg her to take this order...with very funny hand gestures. Jinx just laughs, terribly amused by her friend's personal torture and encourages her (that's what she's thinking at least) to just go for it with a V sign placed on top of her lips as she lets her tongue- [this part of the sentence is redacted since we're an _almost_ pg friendly fic. The narrator wants you to know she's not okay with this.]

The young waitress's face lights up like a Christmas tree equipped only with lights colored in various shades of red. Her right eye twitches in anger as she mentally pleases herself with many many scenarios in which she strangles Jinx- OH NO WAIT [the rest of the sentence is redacted due to a very poor choice of words, even if the narrator didn't mean the sexual undertone.]

The interaction with Jinx rips Akali's attention away but a soft, velvety chuckle launches her back against the cold wall of reality.

"Oh, what an amusing little thing you are" Evelynn the Goddess rests her glowing eyes on the waitress's red cheeks, teasing them just a little bit more with a smug smirk. Akali's muscles suddenly stiffen, greeting the diva with wide eyes like a deer staring directly at the highlights signaling her death.

"I-I'M SORRY MA'AM EXCUSE ME MA'AM" she blurts rapidly in utter panic with Jnx's image of _that_ gesture still in her head and a second later she's off to...well, somewhere. But wait! Seraphine intercepts her immediately with an apologetic smile.

"Akali, before doing this I just want you to know that you're my best friend and I will never hurt you on purpose. With that out of the way I'm SO sorry but Vi threatened me and told me to do this in case this happened. _I'msososorry_ "

It's all she says and proceeds to roughly land her palm against Akali's cheek with a very loud **SLAP** echoing for a bit. Boy oh boy the girl is quite skinny and slender but THAT was a top-tier slap, it's damn worth a photo finish at least! Better than Vi's punch that's for sure...maybe.

Now our protagonist is next to Evelynn's table again, defeated, tired, feeling a bit bullied and with one cheek redder than the other one, but just because there's a very visible silhouette of a hand overlaying on top of her embarrassment to make the matters worse.

" _Coff_ Ready to order madam?" she says definitely a lot calmer than before.

The diva raises an eyebrow amused. "Madam?"

"Oh- uh...yeah sorry. Ready to order, Evelynn?" Akali flashes an apologetic smile, still awkward as ever. She writes down her notepad anything the diva's lips are saying before excusing herself to the kitchen with a half bow.

"Akali" Evelynn halts the waitress by wrapping one lasher around her wrist. Its surface is smooth, soft. "As I said to you yesterday, I'd love to talk to you if you have some time later"

"Uh- s-sure! I can carve some time for you after lunch"

The diva gently smiles, recalling the lasher to her side as she picks up the glass of wine. "Wonderful. Go now, I don't want to distract you from work" the sentence comes out in a _weird_ tone. What a teasing _queen_ I LOVE HER-

The rogue mentally registers everything for a second and disappears behind a double door. Evelynn's gaze trails off the girl's body with curiosity; the persona she had on the stage the night before was something completely different from the one presented this time. I believe _intrigued_ is the right word describing whatever thoughts are running in her head, just a little bit drawn to that mortal...but doesn't want to fully admit it to herself. Another smirk before sinking her lips into red wine again.

* * *

"I can't believe Seraphine slapped me on behalf of Vi...I can't believe Seraphine slaps THIS hard"

Poor bullied Akali sits on top of a counter in the kitchen, pressing a frozen steak against the injured cheek in hopes to relieve the swelling. It's unbelievable that Evelynn, THE Evelynn, magically appeared out of nowhere two bloody times and in both of them Akali had the ability to humiliate herself in ways even she couldn't even think about! That takes some serious skills. Sivir and Karma are in the kitchen with her, they were meticulously cleaning up the place but stopped as the swollen cheek of the young waitress took priority.

"And _I_ can't believe that you always get caught in this type of debacle. Seriously, you are one of a kind, kid" if that's one thing that surely calms Akali down is the tone of Karma's voice. She's kneeling in front of the young waitress, moving the frozen piece of meat away from time to time to check the status of the swelling.

Meanwhile, Sivir is rustling through one big freezer in hopes to find the huge sacks of ice they usually keep laying around for anything. Yes, for injuries too, that's some serious organization right there.

"So uh...I found some frozen cod that we usually give to the cats roaming around the hotel if uh...that one is starting to melt"

Akali sighs in defeat as she puts down the steak; her swollen cheek completely sucked the coldness out of it and now it's starting to get all mushy in her hand. The swelling is doing good though! A bit...

"No, thanks Sivir" she sighs "the only thing I need right now is a cheek smelling of cat food...which is not the weirdest thing that has happened to me" She shakes her head trying to woo away that thought "Anyway, I should get going now, Evelynn is waiting for me" she gets back on her feet again.

Sivir coos with the intent of annoy Akali to hell with just a smirk. "Damn you're one hell of a womanizer huh?" she then chuckles, increasing the volume when Akali playfully punches her shoulder.

"I wish! I'm terrible with the ladies..."

"Akali, I think that with this level of perception, you won't even feel the hit of a heavy brick right in the face" Sivir doesn't look like she's going to drop the playful poking soon or that annoying mocking laugh.

"What does that even mean!" the young girl in distress shouts as she lands another light punch. Karma's warm hand touches her shoulder.

"I think Sivir here means that you fail to acknowledge the visible interest you gather from girls, Akali"

The waitress scoffs "I'll have to disagree on that! I've been trained in a dojo, I can read my enemy's expression and predict their move before they even think about it! My Wisdom stat is pretty high" wait what are you doing with Wisdom, you're a rogue.

Karma shakes her head, not hiding the soft smile. Seriously, this girl is quite helpless, but that vein of childlike behavior manages to melt the hearts of everyone around her and it's impossible to fight it. "Go now" that's all Karma says before lightly pushing Akali out of the kitchen "Don't make Evelynn wait"

What an adorable dum dum.

* * *

The chiming of the renovated grandfather clock located in the lobby signals the start of the hour. 4 pm, Akali reads on her phone, there are no new notifications besides some random promotion coming from a clothing store app. Come on Akali it's not important right now, focus! Ten minutes later she finally arrives at the designated spot: one of the gazebos around the outside pool area, built just a little bit higher than the water level, connected with the other gazebos by wooden bridges. It's the beginning of April and the pool has been closed since it's not the right season yet to take a dive and guests have been redirected to use the interior pool, which makes the outside the perfect place for a private chat; with the landscape of the city painting an elegant picture in the background, illuminated by the afternoon warm sun.

Evelynn's clothes (besides being perfectly engraved into Akali's mind) are mostly tinted with cool colors, which distinguishes her from the natural warm palette around.

The sound of Akali's footsteps against the wooden bridge catches the diva's attention, disrupting her train of thoughts. She greets the waitress with a smile once again.

"Sorry for the wait" Akali apologizes, hoping with all her strength the businesswoman won't notice the shadow of her injured-but-recovering swollen cheek.

But what Akali doesn't know is that Evelynn is a highly trained predator with the sharpest perception and has this ability to quickly spot every detail of her pre- _ahem_ , interlocutor.

"You really do like gettin' hit, huh?" She rests her chin on her hand, there are a few tiny dots of light reflecting on her sunglasses nestled in her hair. She's doing the _thing_ , the thing that makes everyone be completely enthralled by her gaze...but Akali is too embarrassed to pay attention to these kinds of details.

"T-That's not true! It just happens! Life enjoys bullying me..." Akali pouts, making some kind of wave with her hand, anime style. She pauses to let Evelynn chuckle a little at her failures, then resumes with "What you wanted to talk about?"

The diva grasps her expensive leather purse sitting on a pool lounger next to her, slender fingers wiggle inside until she pinches something with the sharp tip of her claws. It's...a business card? Wait, celebrities have business cards? I am confusion. She slides the piece of paper under Akali's nose, who looks just as confused as me!

"I really enjoyed your impromptu performance yesterday, I believe you have quite the talent in you. I met a lot of rappers, but none were as special and unique as you are. I would love to help you in becoming an amazing performer. Do you have any more songs in store for me to listen to? Was the one you sang an original?"

Akali's face wrinkles in a dazzled expression. That's...wow, Evelynn the Goddess is sitting at a table right in front of her, proposing what seems to be the start of an absolutely wonderful career? Count ME in too!

The young rapper nods at the last question and takes the card, admiring the perfectly neat graphics and such, furrowing eyebrows while many many many thoughts jump from one brain cell from another. Her silence makes the diva quite unsettled, which is weird because it's the first time in centuries she felt _this_ weird. She cocks her head to the side just a little.

"I'm giving you a chance to fulfill your dream and yet I see no big smiles on your face or stars in your eyes. Why? Did I misread?" Evelynn keeps her smirk but doesn't actually make an effort to hide her curious tone...maybe with just a little bit of offense mixed into it.

Akali snaps out of her thoughts and gives the woman a deer caught in the headlights kind of look, frantically waving both her hands. " _Oh shit_ \- no Evelynn! I'm deeply sorry about that, didn't mean to disrespect you or seem ungrateful for your offer! I just uh..." she pauses for the lack of logical sentences to say, making her nervousness be even more visible by massaging her neck. The Goddess silently waits for anything, her eyes narrow in preparation for whatever the girl is going to say...or not.

Ten seconds pass but to the waitress it seems like being stuck into an infinite loop. She sucks a little bit of air and clenches her teeth around her lower lip before a thought catches up. Determination shows up out of the blue and changes the girl's expression. Akali just stands up and bows in true Japanese fashion over the table.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm afraid I have to decline" oh thank God for a second there I thought she was going to say nO WAIT **_WHAT_**!? Excuse me? EXCUSE ME!? I'm gonna dial that fucking author later because HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF AND TO ME. What type of [this sentence is redacted once again for strong language of offensive nature against the protagonist. We are all nice people here]

Evelynn's face twists into a weird expression the second she hears Akali's answer. The smirk completely fades away from her lips and her golden orbs silently glow brighter, refusing to detach themselves from the bowing figure in front of them. _What?_ it's all she thinks with an angry tone, disbelief leaves her mouth slightly agape. How is this possible? Did she say **no**? To her? She realizes the nature of this sting and makes all the effort to ignore it. Ha...for the first time in centuries of life Evelynn has been...rejected. _Rejected_ , what a despicable word. Only thinking about it makes her head fume.

Akali may be a big dum dum most of the time, but she sure wasn't lying when she said her training at the dojo opened this type of skill to her, something along the spider-sense or some mystical shit. She doesn't need to hear any word to understand the angry aura Evelynn is emanating. She keeps her head facing the surface of the table a little bit more, feeling a bit scared but also quite guilty (AS YOU SHOULD BE YOU [redacted, again.]). She knows the singer's nature. She dares to anger a demon...and yet she's totally prepared for that...totally.

"I am extremely grateful for the opportunity and the compliments, they do mean a lot. Please don't take this in the wrong way, I don't want to offend you in any way possible." that's all she can put together before setting her back straight again.

A sharp exhale coming from Evelynn's nose. She wants to hide whatever murderous thoughts going in her mind, adding a slightly strained smile to help cover it more...but doesn't succeed a lot.

"May I ask why?" now the diva's tone is firmer.

Akali just smiles softly, apologetically. "Just some personal things, nothing too important" that's all she says, feeling the need to bow once again and many more to reaffirm her apologies. "May I accompany you home?"

 _Just some personal things._ Evelynn repeats in her mind. _My offer has been turned down for some personal **things**_ she thinks again almost masochistically at this point. Without breathing a word the diva gets up from her seat, quickly recomposing her elegant manners and sweep the last minutes of her life under the rug.

"No, thank you. My car is parked nearby"

"Let me accompany you to your car then-"

"No need" Evelynn just cuts away the last of her words before taking steps toward the parking lot. She stops just a foot away from Akali, gently picking up her sunglasses from her forehead and pushing it above her nose bridge, her golden pupils now obscured by thick dark lenses. One last look to the young rapper.

"My offer still stands, darling. If you ever change your mind you know what to do" she flips her pure white hair, letting those perfectly ironed strands just fly elegantly in the air as the shimmer reflecting on the silver claws around her fingers flickers a bit on Akali's skin. A few clicks of stiletto heels against the bridge and the diva disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

The young rapper just...stands there, letting a flood of thoughts hit her. She then lands her butt back on the chair she was sitting on earlier and absently gazes at one random point of the landscape, her hand is still grasping the business card and flips it between her fingers like she used to do with a kunai back in her dojo days.

_Akali you're very dumb, you know that?_

* * *

The parking lot is absurdly quiet, so much that no sound is overlaying the stiletto clicks rumbling against the concrete walls. _Click click click_ , one quick step after another as Evelynn almost stomps her feet on the ground in utter anger. She can't believe it still, she's replaying the scene over and over again but could not make any logical sense out of it. How is it possible that her Allure just stopped working just like that? She almost had her prize and it all fell apart with a snap of finger. Thank god she has developed some self control in her long lifespan, otherwise she would've just scratched the hood of her super expensive sports car to calm her nerves. And boi she does love her cars, even a single faint scratch and she will blow every motherfucker into bits, that just says how angry she is.

With a quick movement of hand she unlocks her car...but then stops at the door.

"What do you want, _fox_?"

Out of the blue, Ahri appears behind Evelynn, adding her own click of heels to the scene. Her ears are pointed straight up while her usually wagging tail is dangling downward almost lifeless. A frown twisted in anger just maker her face a lot darker and scarier, the darker side of the coin.

"What do you think you're doing, Evelynn?" the fox is well known for her sweet voice and soft melodies which makes any stranger's heart melt...but this? Nah, this is something else. An angrier change of tone that silently shoots threats at the demoness in front of her.

The diva just turns around and pushes one of her eyebrows up, making it visible outside the sunglasses frame. "What do you mean, precisely?" Is she playing dumb? Maybe...maybe not.

Ahri snarls as she lets her sharp canines see the light. "The charity event was extremely out of character of you, Evelynn. That stank of something more"

"Well, what a good dog you are, aren't you? What now, I can't throw a party and do some good at the same time? Plus I had to make some room for more pieces of artwork. Those were starting to...bore me to death." the demoness says almost purring, deflecting Ahri's words almost instantly as she silently shoots a challenge at her with her signature smirk, but this time she parts her lips just a little bit more than usual, letting the fox see her own set of fangs.

Ahri frowns deeper but ignores her for now. "The enormous quantity of Allure seeping out of you during your performance...then you see Akali and how she's completely starstruck by you and you promptly decide to make a reservation for you at lunch right here, out of all the expensive places you could've been. Hell, you didn't even have to move out of your house...and yet here you are. Then you come out with that offer and it all made sense." she walks closer and closer to the diva so she can look even deeper in her eyes while declaring her warning. "I won't let you hurt Akali, she's _not_ your next meal. Go devour someone else instead."

Evelynn pushes down her sunglasses just a little bit, giving her own set of threatening eyes. "Look at you, the dog who wants to become the detective." a pause as the infamous recent scene replays once again in her head "I'm afraid I can't let this go, darling." she opens the door of her car.

Ahri chuckles under her breath "Seems like someone can't handle a no. Even your powers fail sometimes, Evelynn, you can't always be in control of everything. Get over it."

The demoness is the first to break eye contact then proceeds to step into the driving seat, golden orbs full of anger hidden again by the dark lenses. One key movement and the machine roars to life.

"That wasn't a no, darling. That was a declaration of **war**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody: No Evelynn you can't have that.  
> Evelynn: ... >:(


	5. Ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to properly thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all the sweet comments! It's the first time we're writing a long story, it's quite scary but you inspire us to bravely go forward! ❤️
> 
> -The Narrator and the Author

20 minutes. It has been 20 minutes since Akali Jhomen Tethi apparently made one of the stupidest choice of life. The hotel is mostly quiet, one could even say that is perfect for a session of deep emotional thinking, but our girl is hating the guts out of this silence; too much time with your own thoughts and they start to merciless mangle you. Maybe the solution to this could be just moving to another floor other than the fourth one, but you see there's this small storage room in which Akali had arranged a corner with a few chairs, a radio, some board games and snacks hidden behind the stack of sheets fresh out of the washer, so it just became her safe space for anything within the hotel.

She is sitting next to the wooden coffee table, flickering her notebook's pages back and forth, lots of unfinished lyrics, dumb sketches and other things as her mind is going wild. Probably munching on some snacks can help? She picks one small bag of chips on the shelf next to her, she doesn't even need to get up thankfully, the laziness _is_ real. Some minutes go by and the sound of the door cracking open makes her jump a little and promptly shoves the half-eaten bag of chips right back where it came from. Her muscles then relax when Yasuo's friendly face pokes out of the doorway, greeting the girl with a soft smile. He's holding two smoking cups of tea.

"I knew I could find you here" he says, closing the door behind with his foot.

"Jeez, Yasuo-san can you please not scare me like that?" Akali lets out with a sigh.

The man is now sitting next to her, his bushy eyebrows looming over dark eyes intent on scanning Akali's expression. He gives the girl her cup of tea before letting his body relax and slouches on the chair to prepare for the upcoming therapy session. Akali already knows what he is aiming at, they had this type of eye-to-eye conversations before on various topics, he's a quiet guy, pays attention to her words which makes him the best person to open up a little...but this time Akali just shifts her gaze away and curls up on the chair with both her arms crossed and pressed against her chest in defence.

"I don't want to talk about it." she breathes out next to the edge of the cup, blowing a bit of smoke with her nose. Maybe her tone is a bit too low but Yasuo's perfect hearing picks up every word.

"Ah, so something _did_ happen." he states. The girl frowns and mentally pinches herself. Yasuo quietly takes another sip of warm tea. "I won't force you to talk if you don't want to. You know that."

Akali blows another bit of air out of her nose and mimics him in tasting her own tea, pausing a moment to take in the delightful scent. Silence falls on both and amplifies those small sounds, like the clicking of the spoon against the cup. It goes on for a few minutes, Yasuo knows Akali's nature and patiently waits in silence for the girl to spit everything out bit by bit. He already notices the bouncy movement her leg is doing.

"Evelynn...she liked my song. She offered an open door for a potential career." she then looks at the man's expression, but Yasuo gives no tiny clue to display his emotion. Damn this guy would be great at poker. When Akali doesn't hear any answer she keeps going with her confession. "I rejected the offer" that still stings.

Still no answer from her interlocutor. Yasuo sips some more tea and just hums in understanding. "I see" that's all he says.

"I feel so stupid" Akali munches a bit on the edge of the cup, clenching furthers both her hands around it, it's still a bit warm.

"Why did you reject?" Yasuo flatly asks, not giving any hint of shock or surprise.

The young waitress looks down to the floor, swinging her leg back and forth, shifting into another sitting pose that seems less comfortable than before, but apparently that doesn't bother her. "Nothing in particular." she mutters. Silence falls again, this time Yasuo wastes no time in calling bullshit on the girl's statement but doesn't vocalize it, instead he closes his eyes and simply sips the rest of his tea _VERY LOUDLY_ , making Akali cringe terribly at the shrill. "OKAY FINE" she pleas, hoping that would end this terrible suffering. Yasuo parts his lips away from the edge of the cup and tugs the corner of his lips into a slight grin.

"You're mean." Akali scoffs, she frows her eyebrows but then her annoyed expression fades away. "It's a stupid reason. You won't understand."

"And you just _assumed_ that?" He cracks one eye open. This time a faint hint of offense in his tone.

"Well...uh...yeah." the waitress plays with her fingers like a child freshly scolded by her parents.

"Alright" Yasuo places his now empty cup on the table, crossing his arm to his chest. "Let's see if really I won't understand." dark brown eyes cross the girl's blue ones in a challenge.

Akali cringes just a little bit, an inner turmoil stirs in her head as she takes her sweet time in trying to pick up just one choice: answer and be easily labeled as a fool or don't answer and keep having around Yasuo, who has this terrible habit of making you feel guilt with just one look. Dude isn't equipped with a large set of expressions other than grunt and death stare when he's angry or annoyed and a faint smirk or both eyebrows pulled upward when he's pleased, but when he wants you to feel bad he certainly _will_ succeed without shedding a drop of sweat. And boi does Akali know that. She has been trained by none other than Master Shen, taking the reins of her emotions was one tough son of a bitch training and she _conquered_ that bitch with her own strength. Come on Akali you're an adult now, you have the right to take decisions about your life and even make mistakes, and if somebody wants to label you as a fool let them! The important thing is that in your heart you did the right thing.

...or something along those lines, I'm a narrator dammit not your headshrinker.

Feeling now extremely confident after the pep talk she just gave herself in just a few minutes, she accepts the man's challenge.

"I...I want to do things on my own." she pauses and gives an insecure look at the man, he only stays impassive with his expression clearly wanting to let the girl have her time in unfolding her emotions, so she continues. "It sounds stupid I know. I always had this sort of _plan_ in my head ever since I left my family behind. Because-" Akali suddenly stops her confession as one of her ears flicker like a cat at the faint sound coming behind the room's door. She gets up, leaving the man curiously follow her movements, witnessing the one swift movement she does to grasp the handle and open the door. Yasuo's eyebrows slowly shot upwards as three girls just fall onto the ground, one body clumsily falls on top of the other one with a loud _oof!_ as the only element keeping firmly their balance is mercilessly snatched away. Seraphine, Jinx and Lux struggle to compose themselves after the ungracious fall. The blonde girl, being the first behind the door and the base of that body pyramid, tries to struggle her flimsy figure away from the weight, but none of the other girls seem to move.

"Can you please just-" Lux tone tints with annoyance as she darts her eyes towards Jinx's face (which is waaay to close to hers) ready to punch her way through but she instantaneously freezes at the sight of the rest of the pyramid looking up with sheepish smiles and eyes staring at something out of range. She then twists her mouth in a toothy, apologetic smile when she saw the source of the problem. Akali stands firm right in front of them, arms in akimbo and an unusual death stare that none of them has ever experienced before. The lovable Akali with a terrible dark side, and apparently they just unleashed a tiny part of it.

"Uuhh- Seraphine dropped one of her hairpins and we were just helping her!" Jinx cut in, frantically spitting every word in hope that the lie would sustain her horrible position. Which in fact, it does not. Seraphine snaps her " _are you serious!?_ " expression at the blue-haired woman.

"Seraphine doesn't wear hairpins." Akali's tone is firm, still staring daggers at the scoundrels. Jinx looks at the blonde girl under her, seeking _any_ type of help.

"Hey- no wait that's not true!" Seraphine answers instead, shooting her previous expression at the rogue.

"You're wearing a ponytail." that's all Akali says, still cold.

"Oh- well haha that's...true." Seraphine then shuts her mouth.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, y'know that?" The waitress still holds her position.

"Akali" Yasuo's low voice interrupts the scene at the perfect time "Let them get up from the floor at least"

A wave of realization falls on the three girls who are unintentionally sweeping the floor with their clean clothes, then one swift athletic movement and all of them are back on their feet, dusting off a few speckles of whatever was on the floor away from the fabric. Lux is the first to dart forward as soon as she sees Akali returning hastily to her seat.

"Look Kali I'm sorry but we were worried about you, Ahri told us Evelynn had already left and we didn't know where you were! Then Yasuo was walking down the hallway with two cups of tea, did two plus two and followed him" the blonde frantically explains, hoping that it would be enough to soften Akali's mood. Much to her surprise, the black-haired girl lets go of her twisted expression and her shoulder lower in relaxation, the wave of thoughts washes her again and the others notice quickly. Seraphine walks over her with careful steps, like she's trying to walk closer to a wounded cat, and gently squeezes Akali's shoulder, lowering her body just enough to meet those deep blue eyes and offering an affecionate look.

"Please, continue whatever you were going to say earlier. It won"t fix the problem but at least you can let go a part of the weight you're holding here" she then proceeds to poke Akali's chest right where the heart is underneath that flesh.

Lux nods energetically along with Jinx, both supporting Seraphine's statement and lean closer to give their part of affectionate looks. All four of them seems to have forgotten Yasuo's presence as he didn't move a muscle or a vocal chord to let them know he's there, but in reality he didn't want to disturb how the scene will unfold, taking in the wholesome moment playing right in front of him. Sure, it isn't the first time those type of heartwarming events happen in the hotel, the staff has managed to become one big united family over the course of years, welcoming any new addition with open arms. They help each other, support each other and so on, it's common but you'll never get tired to see these scenes.

Akali's pupils sail across the soft expressions of her coworkers, all there to offer any help they could provide and determined to not let the girl go against this alone. That brings up a smile on her face and fills her heart enough to open up.

"I...I spent most of my life training. My family owns a dojo, The Kinkou Order. My father died when I was too young to remember and I grew up with my older sister and mother. Faey was the one designated to inherit the dojo, but my mother won't just leave the heirloom of our long line of ancestors in the hands of her daughter just because she's blood, so she began training her when she was fourteen and I followed her footsteps at ten years old. My mother gave all her attention to Faey. I wanted to be important too. I wanted to shine just like my sister so mother would just...just _look_ at me with affection at least. That was my purpose, that was all I wanted to obtain from life. One hug, or a single pat in the head. _You did good, Akali_ was all I craved. That...withered me over the years. So much effort and yet Faey was always the one to bathe in our mother's love, when I was just standing in the shadows, forced to painfully be the spectator." Akali pauses for a moment, inhaling deeply in hope that it would just be enough to not lose herself in those painful memories and drown in tears. The others grimace at the girl's painful expression, they perfectly see the effort she's making at holding herself together, but the sight of watering eyes betrayed her.

"One day Faey and her friends were out to play by the usual training ground located on the near mountain, I followed them for some stupid reason I don't remember. They were ambushed by a group of other kids coming from our dojo's rival, The Shadow Order. My sister and the others being heavily trained in martial arts didn't back down from that fight...I joined too after a split second. I thought I could just prove my worth, save my sister from those bad guys and finally have what I needed. Faey told me to run away but I refused to listen. One of them launched at me and my sister attacked him in order to free me, but the kid pushed her back and she fell down the precipice. In the end she survived but her leg was badly injured, doctors said she couldn't train anymore. Faey blamed me and everything at home soured even more. That...was the last drop." Seraphine could feel Akali's body shake a bit.

"There were days where I couldn't train, I couldn't get out of bed, I couldn't eat. _Worthlessness_ and _Guilt_ were my only companions. What was the point of keep going when I lost my sister's love too? When all I could do was causing damage to others? Then one day Master Shen took what I thought was mere pity on me and dragged me out of bed. He began training me on his own, raised me like the father I never had and offered me the love my mother refused to give me. He was a tough teacher to have but he basically _rebuilt_ me back up. He had many battles to conquer on his own, but gave me the knowledge to take the reins of my emotions and fight back. _Akali_ he sad _the only one who's able to bring light to your dark path is you. Others will help you built it or destroy but the one who will walk through it is you and only you. If you refuse to change then you will never change. Spend less time focusing on how terrible the problem is and put more energy into how to solve the problem. It will take a while but you have to start somewhere._ I took it at heart." Akali stops once more, smiling ever so slightly at the small important events of her childhood replaying in her mind. Her coworkers sit in silence still.

"That's what I did. I didn't want to feel worthless, so I did the most painful and scary thing someone could do: go against yourself. It sucked, it didn't work as fast as I wanted to be, the idea to give myself up for something so foolish like gain my mother's affection was still there. I ended up taking a break from training and focused on what truly could make me feel free again.I found a new way to express myself: singing. It just warmed my heart, my mind fluttered in another dimension as I felt something from my younger days I thought I lost... _fun_. I sang everywhere, on every occasion. I listened to as many artists as I could. I wrote that stupid song and it was the best thing in the world, to just have my own little world that was not tainted by the idea of my family. I found a new purpose and that finally gave me the spark I needed to turn everything upside down. I just packed everything and decided to move out of Japan, out of my house, out of those responsibilities imposed by my family without my consent and I just threw a middle finger at everyone. Getting away from that toxic environment was the first step I had to take to heal. Mother didn't like that as after my sister's injury I was the one designated to inherit the dojo...but it just didn't feel right. She mocked me, she was firmly convinced that I would just give up and crawl back to the Order one day, but I never returned. I think she probably disowned me. I moved in this city with almost nothing and with this dream of mine to become a singer. I worked hard, I still do and well...you know the rest."

Akali takes another deep breath "All of this to say why I refused Evelynn's offer. As much as wanted to jump at that occasion in a second, my instinct got the best of me. It just didn't feel like the right thing to do, y'know? I'm saving up to rent a studio, a good one, and record a small album. I only have one half-written song and I know that people won't just wait silently for me to write more. I _need_ my time, I need to do this without anyone interfering, pressuring me or other stuff. Once I have the album in hand I will work from there but in the meanwhile _I_ will be the one to trace my own path. I know that she could make my work a lot easier, but that feeling of just having reached success after so much struggle on your own, with your own hands, money and efforts is just something I can't pass upon. That worthless little me from my past will see how much I can do independently from others and that will be the last kick that I need to bury my past and move forward. To just stand on top of the world and say _Fuck yeah I did it_ is all that I want, the end of a chapter and the start of another. One huge middle finger shot to my family. Akali Jhomen Tethi conquered her dream with her own strenght."

The last words of the monologue fade into silence as the girl can't contain her broken tone any longer, her face is streaked with tears just like the cheeks of her friends who were following her own rollercoaster of emotions. They say nothing, as there is nothing worth enough to be said out loud and promptly launch themselves onto Akali's body. Lux, Jinx and Seraphine are embracing the young girl as tightly as possible into a huge group hug, crying like babies but their affectionate gesture manages to squeeze one chuckle out of their sad friend. Yasuo stood still for a few more seconds in his seat, processing every word the rogue let out. It resonated with him, on some levels. Then he just joins the group hug, his arm span makes him able to hold all four girls into a warm embrace (he's a big guy and they're four small girls okay?).

"We can't choose our own family, but we can build a new one with friends we truly care about!" Lux chirpily cuts through the sobs.

"And _we_ will be your family." the gaze of the people tangled into a wholesome group hug land on Ashe's feminine figure who just crossed the doorway. Then, their eyes widen even more when more and more people show up at the entrance of the room. It's...everyone! Quite literally! Rakan, Lucian, Ashe, Kai'sa, Vi, Caitlyn, Ezreal, Sona, Karma...all of them, wearing big smiles! Kai'sa steps forward, closing distance with Akali - now freed from the ball of human floof - holding a single plate with freshly cooked pancakes resting on it. "Thought you might need a little comfort, even from your stomach" she giggles and puts the plate on the wooden coffee table.

"If you felt like it was the right thing to do, then you have nothing to be sad about. There are plenty of opportunities out in the world and you're strong enough to find them." Karma's soothing voice chimes in with the others. Akali's gaze sweeps across her friends- no, _family_ \- as she just burst out crying once more, randomly grabbing the first people she has in her sights into another bone-crushing hug. "Thank you guys...I'm so lucky to have you in my life." other snot-filled sobs fill the room one last time as she lets the two unfortunate Karma and Kai'sa take a deep breath. Akali's eyes playfully narrow into an accusatory look as she realizes something.

"...you guys are some **really** nosy people, you know that?"

Everyone guilty laughs at Akali's statement in hopes to silently brush away the topic. What our waitress doesn't know is that in reality they were _all_ listening to the conversation behind the door...some are just faster to run and hide than the others apparently. A few clicks of heels earn everyone's attention, revealing Ahri, who steps into the room.

"You're going to be fine, Akali." she winks. Akali smiles back.

* * *

Another day at work has come to an end, the warm sun hides behind the mountains on the horizon as twilight falls over the quiet city. The outside of the one and only Legends Hotel is quieter than usual, which doesn't necessarily mean a negative thing. Some days are just perfect as they are in their own quiet, which is something that Akali absolutely appreciates. She didn't take after Master Shen's meditation practices because of her wild temper but silence aided her thoughts rarely. After another wholesome event, which went straight in the hall of fame, Akali was almost forced by the others to return home a bit earlier than usual. Normally she would've fought with the idea but today took a bit too much on her energies and decided to give in. Thankfully this morning she decided to take Tora-kun - her beloved blue bicycle with golden tiger stripes - for a ride, maybe a bit of physical exercise will help her process her impromptu dive into memories. The chilling breeze caresses her face as she sprints down the main street, keeping a safe distance from passing cars.

But our story won't follow our protagonist, just for this time. Instead, we are going to focus on the little commotion happening in the "meeting room" of the hotel...which is actually the same storage room as before. Yes they use it for all sorts of stuff...they even play D&D there! So on Friday it is the D&D room. But that's not important now! Ahri has urgently gathered there every single member of the staff, explaining to anyone who had any questions with a vague "it's urgent", clearly wanting to give all the details away from any unwanted ears. Now I know what are you thinking, dear reader. "But narrator, how could they possibly fit all into such a small room?" well...they can't. That's why a few of them stand just outside the doorway. So much for discretion...

Now Ahri stations once again at the center of the attention, surrounded by people whispering to each other what could possibly bother the performer so much to call everyone so hastily. Their doubts will finally be cleared as the fox snaps her fingers a few times to silence the crowd.

"Okay everyone, eyes on me! First of all, thank you for being here despite all being aware of the fact that if Draven finds us he will cut our paycheck in half...uh- yeah. Anyway, I know you have questions but please save them at the end of my speech. It may come strange to you the request I'm about to make..." She pauses for dramatic effect. "...We have to keep Akali away from Evelynn."

Lots of voices raise from the silence, many puzzled looks shot at the blonde woman, who stands firm on her spot. She wastes no time in resuming her speech but Ezreal is faster and talks first. "Uuhh...what? Why? Is she going to eat her or something?" he lightly jokes but doesn't notice Ahri's expression grimace.

Ahri tentatively holds up one hand "Let me finish. She reserved a table at our restaurant at lunch every day from now on. I heard Draven talking on the phone with her earlier. She says it's because she loved Kai'sa's cooking so much she decided to spend her precious lunch break at our hotel. But...that is not true."

" **WHAT**!?" one loud voice of the chef's in question cuts through after Ahri's last sentence, an extremely hurt expression visible on her face. "But...but...she made me compliments..." her poor brain cells can't produce any more types of logical sentence as the terrible sting in her heart took all the attention. Thankfully Rakan is fast to act, firstly mouthing " _Seriously!?_ " at the fox in front of them, then he turns on patting the chef's shoulder in consolation. Ahri blinks, mentally slapping her face for using the worst set of words she could possibly pick and accidentally giving a blunt at Kai'sa's confidence. Nobody insults the chef's cooking in this hotel... quite literally. Nobody has the guts to tell her how bad some "surprise dishes" she makes taste, she's quite sensitive on this stuff so you swallow the bite like a champ and pat her on the shoulder with a big smile on your face. Is it a good thing? No, absolutely not, but have you ever stood 3 hours in the terribly lit storage room of the kitchen with Kai'sa whimpering in her own emo corner right after a customer said that the meal could've used a little bit extra salt?

Ahri clears her throat "Wait wait wait let me explain further. Evelynn has targeted Akali to be her next meal." this time Jinx's laugh rudely interrupts her again. "I _hope_ for Akali she did! - _OUCH_ " the blue-haired woman winces as she feels the pointy tip of Lux's elbow crashing mercilessy into her biceps once again. Ahri can't help but pinching the bridge of her nose to her second mistake, god she needs to sleep more. "What a prude you are-" Jinx then hisses but this time Lux's right hook landing on her cheek completely shuts any attempt to continue whatever she was saying next to annoy the girl further. Everyone is expecting a terrible fight to unsue, but much to their surprise Jinx took the blow more lightly, hearing a small chuckle from the woman as she massages the injured spot. Lux stares daggers at the braided woman, silently mouthing any type of threats she could come up with...which apparently Jinx straight up ignores and pokes the blonde's pride once more with a sly wink and a kiss blown in the hair. 

Anger's fire lights up in Lux's belly as she holds her tiny fist in the air, ready to strike again but Lucian is faster and caught her wrists before she could cause any more damage. "Ahri **please** continue. Fast." he adds.

Third attempt for the Fox. Everything goes well on the third attempt, right? " _Ahem Ahem,_ as I was saying, we are all aware of Evelynn's true nature: demon." apparently some whispers from the crowd tell her assumption isn't true. "She targeted Akali and **no** that's not a good thing. I have vague details of what her victims go through and..." a pause and sigh "We have to protect her. I didn't speak about it earlier because I wanted to avoid being insensitive at that particular moment...but _especially_ after that we **can't** let her slip away from our sight. I believe the offer Evelynn made is merely a bait...and I don't want to break Akali's heart by letting her know that." she ends with the corner of her lips tugged downward.

Silence fell on the room when Ahri confessed her worries and silence still stands. Understandably so, may I add. What do you even say to someone who just blurts out of nowhere that your friend is next on the menu for a demon's meal? Looking at the staff's faces you can clearly see the esitant look they are wearing. They want to questions Ahri's judgment, tell her that maybe she's just exaggerating just a little bit, maybe her protective instinct toward Akali is taking the better of her...but on the other side they perfectly know her true age; with more than a thousand years old you must've seen _a lot_ of weird shit going on in the world. Plus she's not the type to fabricate this type of lies.

"What can we do about it?" differently from the others, Ashe listened seriously to the gumiho's words.

Ahri places a finger on her chin "I heard that she dislikes when her victims are too numb, they can't feel the pain inflicted upon themselves and such." she thinks out loud, causing a few people to blink and swallow the sudden lump in their throat. Evelynn sure will be seen a lot scarier than she is already.

"Fucking hell...so we just have to make Akali an alcoholic?" Vi chimes in, scratching one side of her jaw as she tries to come up with better ideas. " _Or maybe I can make her smoke something_ " she then adds a whispery tone, confident that no one has heard her. Caitlyn snaps her wide gaze onto the pink-haired woman." _Excuse me?_ " Ah yes, she heard her. Vi just offers a smile, clearly paying dumb.

"I haven't actually thought this far, we might end up making more damage than good if we aren't careful...but it's imperative that we all keep an eye on her. **Without** throwing her in other sorts of trouble ourselves! Do whatever you need to do in order to keep our little girl safe." Ahri's confident voice resonated with everyone, supporting her own statement by crashing one fist into her palm.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Seraphine sighs.

...Me too Sera, me too. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: ...are you really going to force me to read that huge fucking monologue you're just writing?  
> Author: yes, and it's going to be GLORIOUSLY PAINFUL *evil laugh*
> 
> Oof hello everyone! This was one big boy of a chapter. Nobody was expecting this bit of angst eh!? I gotcha! HEHEHE  
> At first I wasn't keen on leaving this big monologue in the chapter but as I kept writing it just tangled even more with other events so I just said fuck it and went for it.  
> Rewiring the official stories with this type of weird modernish world in which almost everyone keeps their half-monstrous form isn't an easy task (because since when I choose to do easy things!?) but I'm doing my best. I didn't want to delver this deep into details on how Akali ended up in the city but as I sit and think about how the story goes I needed this twisted background to work for some key aspect of the storytelling...uh...yeah I hope it will make even more sense as I add more chapters! :D  
> Do not fret though, Akali is one tough cookie! You'll see~
> 
> Thank you for reading and we'll see each other in the next chapter!
> 
> -The Author


	6. Hunting You is the Fun Part

Ah, yes. Another day, another adventure awaits around the corner for our protagonist. Which is going to be this time? Somebody discovered that the hotel is magically infested by gremlins that enjoy causing an absolute ruckus while everyone is asleep? Or perhaps a tenant has discovered that the wardrobe in his room leads to a fantasy world full of epic stories and such? (Which would be very cool by the way). Well, dear reader, nothing of this epic proportion will happen this day unfortunately, but you and me both know that in whatever way this damn script will go, it will certainly end up being a huge mess. So let's begin!

There's this sort of energetic buzz around the hotel, some may even dare to say _Finally!_ since these couple of days have been uh... _mostly_ quiet. People are running around from the lobby to their designated rooms, others are taking an early drink at the hotel's bar, some eager guests are roaming through the hallways, wearing nothing more than swimwear as they haste to either the indoor swimming pools or the spa for some nerve-calming massage. It's a sunny day, perfect to bathe in that short winter daylight before sunset starts wrapping everything into darkness. It's almost 1 PM and the staff is already making preparation for lunch. This time Akali has been _eagerly_ sent away by her coworkers to tend other types of chores around the building...such as pushing around the cart for room service on multiple floors. Not the most boring task ever mind you, it even helps keeping the body in shape when the cart is full and heavy, but having to deal with people isn't in Akali's set of skill. Yes, it's just a brief "Here's what you orderer thank you" but you will never know what the hell you're going to be presented at once the door is open...because boi oh boi you can walk into some weird shit sometimes.

Thankfully the task is going pretty smoothly, two more trays and she can go back to do anything else. Room 245, fifth floor. That's her goal. The _ding!_ coming from the elevator is her cue to push the cart onto the floor's pavement, but she retrieves it to allow the two young ladies that picked up the elevator with her to get out first. Akali lets out a deep sigh when the way is clear. She and the girls were in the same space for approximately 5 minutes but the fact that both of them were wearing a swimsuit left a wave of embarrassment on our waitress, clearly visible from her red cheeks and her gaze shot upward in order to avoid any unwanted look and be labeled as a creep. You really are terrible with the ladies, Akali, but kudos for being polite!

After that debacle, she finally arrives in front of Room 245. She reaches the wooden surface with her fist, ready to knock and get this over with but her sharp senses betray her as she spots something small checking out whatever is left on the bottom shelf of the cart. She jumps out of her skin.

"AAAAHHH GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON!" She shouts.

 _Demon_.

It's just a word in the English vocabulary, isn't it? But hearing it in the hallway been shouted out loud with Akali's voice has a whole another meaning to the staff's ears. It's like someone took a tiny little hammer and violently smashed the glass protecting the red emergency button. The panicked shrill arrives at the ears of a particularly burly man happily walking on the other side of the floor, who had just picked up and about to deliver a fresh load of sheets to the washing machines. Well, that load has to wait, for the man instantly drops his task right onto the floor carpet and sprints to the source of the scream. Not even fifteen seconds and he slides on the floor, facing the hallway. Akali stands right there in the middle of it curled up in a shrug while staring down.

"I WILL SAVE YOU LITTLE GIRL" he shouts with a thick Slavic accent coating his words as he charges like a bull to Akali's little figure. The waitress was already showing some panic on her face, but the sight of the bald man running makes her eyes widen even more.

"BRAUM WHAT ARE YOU-" even though Akali has some cat-like reflexes she isn't able to dodge the mass of muscles crashing onto her...well, _almost_ crashing. Said Braum scoops Akali with only one arm without any shadow of effort and holds her up high like a damsel in distress; his other hand clenched into a threatening fist, pointing at...nothing. Literally nothing. There's no one on sight. He makes some funny movements with his upper lip, which is completely roofed with thick brows mustache, and shoots another puzzled look around him.

"Hm, I see no demon here. YOU AFRAID OF BRAUM!?" he yells again, but nothing appears. Akali is struggling to get free from the strong embrace, one strong pull and at least her arms pop out of the grip. Her blue hues then accidentally glance on the floor, which triggers one quick electric impulse emanated from her brain. She firmly grips Braum's mustaches and pulls them into a random direction like she pulls the reins of a horse.

"BRAUM WATCH OUT-" that's all she says before the big man lets out his own pain into a loud, not-so-mainly squeak as he loses control and both him and Akali fall on the floor, partially saved from a painful impact by the rug.

"Ow ow ow, why did you do that little girl?! I was trying to save you!" Braum protests while massaging his upper lip. He tries to hide the single tear fallen from one wet eye.

"Sorry Braum but another step and you could've hurt her!" Akali promptly wears an apologetic smile while pointing her finger to the subject of her sentence. The big bald man turns his head and all his pain washes away, his pupil dilatates with pure happiness as his sight is absolutely blessed by the cutest little muzzle. A rabbit's muzzle. Yes, that's Nana again.

Braum chuckles with the entire galaxy in his eyes as he carefully reaches for the critter's tiny head. Akali tries to stop him but a huge amount of muscles prevents her to take any action. She closes her eyes and prepares for the worst, but the man's happy giggle cracks one of her eyes open. I can't believe it. Nana is actually melting under the man's delicate pats, pushing her body more and more to the floor.

"Heheee cute bunny! Reminds me a little bit of Poro!" He keeps giggling, his eyes clearly won't leave Nana's muzzle any time soon. Akali is blinking a few times still trying to process the scene but then catches the opportunity to get away from Braum's heavy arm and get back on her feet.

Apparently the commotion has made a few tenants open the door and peer outside for any danger or accident happening in the hallway, only to close doors once again when no danger is in sight...only a bit weirded out. _Great, at least no one made any fuss about it._ Akali thinks while reaching for her cart once again to finish her task. Braum is extremely happy on the floor next to that ball of fluff.

 _...hmm, all this mess and no one showed up from this room, weird._ She goes in for another set of knocks, increasing pace at each one. Finally after a few minutes and a half attempt to smash the door open, a short elderly woman greets our waitress, adjusting her tiny glasses to sharpen the image.

"Ooooh hello there dear, is there something you want?" she asks.

"Uh- you called for the room service ma'am."

"Oh...can't remember that haha, thank you. Such a good girl you are! Is that- NANA! I was looking for you all day, stop running around the hotel, those nails have to be cut whether you want it or not young lady!" the woman now scoops the bunny from the floor - much to Braum's disappointment - thanks Akali once again, gives a small tip and retreats in her room once more.

Welp, there she goes I guess! Akali grabs the cart and steps in the elevator's direction. "Come on Braum, time to get back to work."

"But- but- bunny..." he whimpers a little bit, still on the floor.

Akali shaker her head lightly before caressing the man's shiny head to give him a little comfort. "Come on, I'll buy you a snack at the vending machine" she flashed one of the dollars the lady gave to her, which seems to work and brings a childish smile on Braum's face.

* * *

" _Zzz...zzz...Vi, can you hear me?"_

_"Roger, I hear you loud and clear, Rakan. I think you're supposed to say Over when you're done with the message, over."_

_"Dude it's already a lot that I'm using this thing in the correct order dammit, cut me some slack! Over."_

_"Alright alright jeez calm down. Can you see Evelynn yet? Over."_

_"Draven sent Lucian to collect her car keys and keep them safe. She's close! Over."_

_"Good, keep an eye on her. If there are some troubles connect to Caitlyn and Sona's channel. Vi out."_

It's almost 2 PM, there's quite a lot of people in the restaurant at this time, which for the staff is kind of a bad and good thing. Bad because with too many people they have to focus on their job and keeping a close eye on Evelynn is going to be quite hard; good because Evelynn won't try anything stupid when she's surrounded by the crowd...but that's something that we'll see later. Nonetheless, everyone is already in motion, passing full and empty plates back and forth from the kitchen as they patiently wait for the diva. 

Vi is standing at the reception next to the doorway greeting every guest politely, backed up by Yasuo who stops to check from time to time the military portable radio hid behind the bar's counter (don't ask). Even in that low buzz in which the room is submerged that covers many of the small sounds, the click of heels coming from the hallway is unmistakably heard by Vi, who turns around to signal Yasuo of the incoming threat with a movement of the hand. It goes quite smoothly from that. Evelynn's slender figure walks in the room like she owns the place, striking her usual pointed sunglasses toward the crowd, donned up in the most elegant and expensive outfit she could've pulled out of her closet, wrapped up in an equally expensive trenchcoat with a bunch of jewels hanging from her neck and wrists. She basically glows with confidence and the other people sitting at the tables can't help but give all the attention to her, whispering. The diva lowers her glasses just a little bit and politely greets Vi (who by the way is internally gagging already at the whole show off, even if Evelynn basically did nothing), Vi returns the salute and asks Yasuo to accompany the lady to her special table.

 _"The chicken is in the nest. I repeat the chicken is in the nest!"_ Vi whispers on the radio when the demoness is far away enough.

_"...what?"_

_"Ugh, Rakan you have to work on your communications skills. Evelynn is here."_

_"Wasn't it easier to say!? Ok, fine I'll tell the others. I haven't seen Akali yet after she helped Braum. I'll update you in a sec."_ Then the radio goes off once more.

With the most terrible timing in the world, a familiar ponytail walks into the room bobbing at the imaginary rhythm echoing in its owner's mind. Vi jumps out of her skin and quickly halts Akali at the doorway.

"Heeey 'Kali! So uh...did you do the...thing?" Vi blurts out, panicking.

"Uh...what thing? Oh! Loading the washing machine? Yeah, I did. Bought Braum a little something to keep him busy too." Akali takes a step forward but Vi's figure crosses her way again.

"...Vi can you please move? I have to grab some Scotch glasses for-"

"I'll have Ezreal grab them for you! EZREAL GIVE SOME SCOTCH GLASSES TO KALI" said blonde man jumps up from behind the counter but Vi's stare gives him no time to process the whole thing, so he quickly do what she ordered, pouring alcohol frantically into seven random glasses he found within reach and shoves them all on a tray...well she didn't say _how many_ glasses.

"...why aren't you letting me in? Are you worried that I will spill the whole tray on some random dude at the table!? That was ONE TIME, come on! I got distracted..." 

"There! Here you go your tray. Don't worry here we got everything under control, I think Sona needed a hand with a customer on the fifth floor!"

"But wait these are too many-" Vi she doesn't give Akali any time to finish her sentence and pushes her out of the room.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hall, our brave Lucian decided to face trouble on his own, bravely wielding pen and note and narrowing the distance between him and the dragon's...table. Evelynn shifts her cat-like eyes on the figure quickly approaching, anticipation and the beginning of a smile painted on her face but it all deflates too quickly when whoever is in front of her isn't what she hoped would be.

"I was hoping to find Akali." she says, not making any effort to mask her disappointment.

"I'm afraid Akali is busy somewhere else." Lucian is stoic, professionally unattached.

"Well, I guess I have to try again tomorrow" the diva flashes a grin of dubious nature but Lucian doesn't flinch a bit, silently closing the matter with another polite smile. He collects the order and scurries off to the kitchen.

Evelynn watches as the waiter disappears behind the door. A soft click of tongue escaped from her lips, annoyed as ever. Sure, booking the table for a while was a good move (maybe) but it still isn't enough to get close to Akali as much as she needs. Plus, keeping this lunch break is a luxury that she can't allow herself much longer, as her career easily demands constant attention.

_Ahri must've already spread the word around already, seems like they chose to take the matter into their own hands and act as a shield. No matter, they will see that I'm not one you can joke with and get to live to tell the tale. I **always** get what I want in the end._

Plump red lips gently touch the edge of the fancy glass as Evelynn's mind gears plot her next move. Even though from a logical standpoint makes absolute sense to let her pride go for once and proceed to another _easier_ victim, she can't help to admit to herself that this whole situation is giving her a feeling of...contentment? Maybe all these years of having everything at your fingertips served on a silver platter has made her favorite activity less...fun. Yes, the thrill of the hunt was missing for a while, dare I say.

She grins and gulps the last drop of wine.

* * *

An hour has passed from Evelynn's last bite of her _mortal_ meal. As much as she hates to admit that, she has to go back empty-handed. The staff kept the room tightly closed from her target, she saw Akali walking in the room from time to time but they always stopped her on the spot or prevented her to go any further from the entrance. They won this battle but the war isn't over _yet_. She grabs her car key from the valet and heads toward the parking lot. Now dear reader, it may be luck's kiss who randomly decides to bless our diva in this exact moment, or just pure innocent coincidence easily mistaken as "a sign from above", but her eyes suddenly recognize a familiar silhouette disappearing in one of the hallways leading to the hotel's garden. Oh, maybe she will have _something_ in the end.

She follows Akali's silhouette until the warm sun rays gently caress her skin as she steps into this colorful outdoor area; marble vases hosting small pines perfectly trimmed into a teardrop shape, colorful blooming flowerbeds neatly organized, well-kept bushes displaying a plethora of different flowers and so on. Quite the garden this is! There are even some small areas with tables and chairs, benches sitting under the shades of trees. In all this green, Evelynn easily spots our rogue, who is busy checking out an incomplete topiary bush which artist is apparently the man equipped with long shears next to her, clearly annoyed by whatever Akali is saying.

"Seems like a duck to me honestly." the waitress takes some steps backward to get the whole picture of the bush.

" _No!_ Can't you see it? This is the head and this is its tail. I think you need a pair of glasses or something." the man rolls his eyes, pointing the tip of the shears to said spots.

"Hey! You asked me for feedback, I'm just saying what I see...and I see a duck."

"Oh my god it's _not_ -"

"It's clearly a swan, darling."

Evelynn's velvet voice sneaks into the conversations, even though she rocks a pair of heeled boots, she doesn't make any excessive sound while walking on the stone path. Both Akali and the man jump a little and quickly direct their attention to the elegant diva, who smirks when she sees the girl's face burst into multiple shades of red and her body freeze.

" _Thank you!_ See? Your eyes don't work very well, girl." he clicks his tongue in disappointment.

"Pfft, whatever, they are the same family anyway. Distant cousins, probably." Akali mutters as she tries to fix her eyes upon the bush in hope to shoo away her blushing.

"Now, if you please, I have some work to-" words catch up in the man's throat as a cold material touches his chin, glowing yellow orbs staring deep into his soul and the chilling shiver of the demoness' whisper makes his whole body absolutely paralyzed.

" _Leave us alone, will you?_ " Evelynn's sugar-coated command completely makes him submissive, accepting her orders in an instant.

"I...have to check on my stuff...over there." That's all he says without a drop of life before venturing back into the hotel once again. Thankfully Akali is too distracted by her own emotions to turn around and spectate the scene.

Evelynn smirks as they both finally are alone in this small area of the garden, perfectly shielded from any indiscreet eyes. Akali slowly collects all her guts to turn around and face the woman. 

"E-Evelynn! Haha, what a surprise! You're...here. Again. Hi uh- how are you?" my god what a disaster this girl here.

"I'm fine, darling. More than fine. Have you got a bit of time? Can you walk with me?" the diva asks nonchalantly and watches carefully Akali's panicked reaction. She accepts. _Perfect._

They follow the rest of the stone path, Evelynn has this brilliant idea to start walking excruciatingly slowly, keeping poor Akali in this terrible limbo of panic. _I hang out with plenty of girls and none of them make me this nervous damn it, keep it together Akali!_ her own conscience rings in her skull like she has a cricket in her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you about my offer again." the diva says out of the blue. "I'm still hoping for a change of mind, though." Evelynn is not the type to _wink_ , she prefers sly grins and suggestive looks to worm her way into people's minds but somehow she feels in the mood to try it out for the first time.

There is this brief moment where Akali's gaze shyly takes a peek at Evelynn's slender figure, her brain exits from the emergency status for a moment to promptly take a screenshot to use for... _creative reasons_. It's the first time Akali sees her in broad daylight, her pale skin makes her look like a porcelain doll as it's kissed by sun rays peaking out of the foliage. Various colored flowers in the background contrast a little with her dark outfit, but the overlapping of images gives a whole new feeling to her silhouette: slender, confident and absolutely comfortable in her skin. It's quite the trait is a trait that others might envy but Akali bathes in this warm feeling of how beautiful this woman walking next to her is. Actually, there's something more mixed in this butterfly storm our rogue has in her stomach. It's quite a strange emotion to have someone so popular to interact with you after you're being so used to see their face on the internet or covers of magazines etc. it's like you're either in a fantasy evilly crafter by your own brain or something else which is quite hard to put into words...because my own vocabulary is quite short lol

Maybe it's this whole situation that seems like being cut out of a random film and crafted specifically for Akali ( **cough cough** ) that makes her mindlessly touch the diva's shoulder. Golden cat-like eyes fixed quickly on her shoves away the rest of this inner philosophical speech and pulls her back into reality...hard.

"Oh shit- my apologies!" Akali blurts out in panic, retreating her hand so quickly like she just touched something smokingly hot (which is not completely incorrect from another point of view).

Evelynn softly chuckles. "What is it, darling?"

"N-no nothing! It's just...weird to have you here next to me. I always saw you all over the media, internet and covers and now you're just standing here, talking to me. I mean- I know...it's weird"

The demoness's lips twist into a dubious smile, showing just a little bit of her pointy fangs. _That's my chance._ She takes one of Akali's wrists into a cold grasp, metal claws contrasting with the temperature of the girl and that doesn't change when she guides Akali's hand to her cheek. The demoness has no biological warmth herself, the ambient surrounding has tiny influence on that. " _Oh, honey I **am** real_." sultry words snake into Akali's mind like a powerful siren song, luring this new oblivious prey into the jaws of a hungry lion. The demoness parts her lips once more to keep weaving her song like a spider, but it all falls apart too quickly when Akali blinks away the trance, just like that. No fancy movement or other stuff. A fucking **blink** and her prey slips from her hungry claws.

_How the fuck-_

Akali shakes her head to focus on reality once more then she yanks her hand away from Evelynn's grasp, it's like her whole face is reaching peak embarrassment as it just lights up into a familiar shade of red once again, one more tiny push and she could easily explode. Her brain suddenly flashed a blue screen, reboots and plays a tiny snippet of an old video she used to watch of a dude walking around with a guitar happily singing "Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit shit" Oh how she wants to dig up a hole in the dirt and hide her head in it like an ostrich.

"Did I- _oh shit_ I'm terribly sorry Evelynn I didn't mean to-"

Evelynn blinks in disbelief. Apparently the effect lasted long enough to cover her actions...which is not enough. _Not enough at **all**_. Her guts boil, twist and stretch at the rising anger devouring her from inside. She doesn't even have guts for fuck's sake!

_What the hell **are** you. **Why** my Allure doesn't work._

A lasher reveals itself behind the demoness back, abruptly awaken from its slumber by the strong emotion radiating in its owner. Like a cobra ready to strike, it fixes its dangerous sharp tip toward Akali.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random cliffhanger GO!!  
> I ended up writing too much once again and broke this chapter into two......because yes :D  
> Braum joins the family! I wanted to have him at the beginning already because apparently I needed the gentle giant for some reason, but my brain decided to give him a proper scene on his own...cuz why not lol  
> At this point I'm literally throwing together any idea that I have and hoping it would stick together, so far I'm not complaining.
> 
> Also I love spoopy Evelynn so there is going to be more of that, making her seriousness and villainess traits crash with this whole bunch of dorks is a funny concept to explore. Akali is still a disaster, I have to correct her somehow but Evelynn in the way- lol
> 
> With all this said, we will see again in the next chapter, full of absolute nonsense a little bit of fluff hehe. Tiger out! (｡+･`ω･´)


End file.
